La controverse de l'aimant
by Suzaku no miko1
Summary: Draco n'avait jamais rien demandé au Ciel, pourtant, lorsque Harry Potter se mit inexpliquablement à le suivre pas à pas, il se surprit à maudire les instances célestes. Surtout que lui aussi, apparemment, ne pouvait plus se détacher du Gryffondor... Mauv
1. prologue

** La controverse de l'aimant**

**Disclaimer** : pas gnamoi les persos mais à Mme J K Rowling la bienfaitrice

**Rating** : M (pour plus tard). Yaoi (relations homosexuelles entre hommes) ceux qui n'aiment pas, bye bye !

**Note de l'auteur **: Youpiii ! Enfin je m'y remets ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez !

_Chapitre 1 : Prologue_

Draco Malefoy se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard cherchant une victime à tyranniser. La journée avait très bien commencé. Il avait eu une excellente note en cours de potion (comme d'habitude), avait reçu de nouveaux vêtements de la part de ses parents, pendant la distribution du courrier du matin, avait réussi à racketter deux Poufsouffles de leur petit-déjeuner, et Potter…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

… venait de poser une main sur ses fesses. Le Potter en question semblait avoir fait une chute de l'escalier et s'était rattrapé à la seule chose aggripable : son postérieur. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Serpentard de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied dans le visage.

« Potter !! On ne t'a jamais appris à regarder où tu mettais les pieds ?! »

Le Gryffondor était rouge. En effet, il portait déjà la marque du coup de Draco.

« Connard ! J'aurais préféré me casser la figure, ça aurait mieux valu pour moi que de devoir me laver les mains au vitriol !

-Avec un peu de chance, tu seras brûlé au troisième degré. » Répliqua Draco en caressant la joue de Harry…

Un moment.

Il venait de _caresser_ la joue du Balafré ?! Les deux parurent horrifiés, et le Gryffondor se vengea du coup de pied par un uppercut bien placé avant de partir en courrant.

Draco regarda sa main. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il n'avait pas agi de sa volonté propre, il le savait. Après mûre réflexion, il conclut qu'une magie noire ou une grave malédiction devaient être à l'œuvre, haussa les épaules, et partit.

La cloche des cours sonna. Draco savait qu'il devait se rendre à un ennuyeux cours de botanique. Au moins, s'il pouvait brûler les plantes (juste un peu), la journée ne serait pas perdue… Plongé dans ses pensées, il croyait se rendre aux serres, mais quand il entra dans une salle, il se rendit compte que _non seulement_ il était en cours d'histoire de la magie, mais qu'_en plus_ c'était le cours des Gryffondor.

« M. Malefoy. » Dit le professeur Binett.

« Je crains que vous ne vous soyez trompé de salle. » Toute la classe ricana, en particulier un certain élève aux yeux verts qui le fixaient.

Pendant un instant, Draco se demanda s'il avait toute sa tête. Comment avait-il pu se tromper de parcours, alors qu'il le connaissait depuis des années ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il envie, non, pourquoi devait-il rester dans cette salle ? Il la haïssait, car avait toujours détesté le professeur, ses cours et la salle ; mais son corps avançait de lui-même et il alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry Potter en écartant Ron.

« Je préfère m'emmerder avec vous que de m'asphyxier dans les effluves de Chourave !

-Oh ! » Le fantôme était si indigné qu'il se teinta d'une couleur argentée.

« Chez le Directeur !! Maintenant !! » Hurla-t-il. « M. Potter ! Accompagnez-le pour être sûr qu'il ne s'égare pas encore une fois !

-Mais… Monsieur !?

-Faites-le ! Ou je vous renvoie du cours ! »

Ce ne serait pas une grosse perte se dit le Golden Boy, qui n'était finalement pas fâché de sortir de sa léthargie. Il en serait presque reconnaissant à son ennemi de toujours… Il allait en plus pouvoir lui poser une ou deux petites questions. Enfin… Essayer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai autant le droit de marcher dans ce couloir que toi.

-La ferme ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Potter. »

Sur ce, il ne put plus tirer une seule parole, ni même un soupçon d'intérêt de la part du Serpentard. Il m'énerve il m'énerve il m'énerrrrve ! pensait stoïquement le Brun, sans savoir que son ennemi se plongeait dans le même genre de réflexions. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement du mur, car Harry s'approchait de plus en plus de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier, l'ayant aperçu, accéléra pour empêcher l'autre de le toucher, mais Harry accéléra à son tour et ainsi de suite.

Ils arrivèrent donc très rapidement au bureau du Directeur, où ils restèrent en plan une bonne demi-heure (le temps que cours se passe), puisqu ce dernier n'était pas là.

Bien entendu, au lieu de parler et d'échanger leurs avis sur le comportement étrange qu'ils avaient depuis le matin, ce qu'ils mourraient d'envie de faire, ils s'ignorèrent avec superbe sans s'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Harry, qui songeait à son devoir de potion, sentit soudain comme un picotement au bout des doigts. Son bras se tendit, ses jambes s'approchèrent de la seule personne présente dans son entourage. Toutes seules. Il avait l'impression de ne pas se contrôler, et ; apparemment, Draco devait ressentir la même chose puisqu'il avait pâli encore plus que d'habitude. Il s'approchait aussi, d'une démarche saccadée.

« P P P P P Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !?

-Tu crois que je m'amuse à me jeter des sorts ?!

-C'est pas moi qui bouge !

-JE SAIS ! »

Harry venait de s'accrocher à un pilier, dans l'espoir de ne plus être attiré. Enfin, tel Tom Cruise dans _Mission Impossible_, tel Zorro contre Montero, tel Bruce Willis dans _Armageddon_, par un immense effort de sa pensé, il réussit à affirmer sa volonté sur son corps et fit deux pas en arrière. Le Serpentard n'avait apparemment pas la volonté de Schwarzenegger car, si Harry n'avait pas fait ce bond en arrière, il l'aurait plaqué contre le pilier en question.

Les deux se rendirent compte de ce qui avait failli se produire car le brun, d'un air désespéré, tambourina sur la porte du directeur.

« Ouvreeeeez ! Par pitié ! Malefoy est devenu fou !

-Tu vaux pas mieux, je te signale…

-Peut-être, mais MOI j'ai reculé !

-Pff ! Te vantes pas d'être lâche ! »

Harry allait répliquer vertement quand le professeur McGonagall les interrompit.

« Messieurs ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes, à vociférer au milieu du couloir ?

-Nous voulons voir le professeur Dumbledore » répondit Harry qui s'incluait maintenant dans le compte.

« Et bien je crois que vous devrez revenir, il n'est pas là.

-Savez-vous quand il le sera ?

-J'ai bien peur que non… En ce moment, c'est moi qui m'occupe des affaires de l'école. Quel est votre problème ? »

Au regard qu'elle avait, il était clair qu'elle les soupçonnait de s'être battus, pour la énième fois, et qu'un professeur inconscient les avait laissés _seuls_ aller chez le Directeur. Mais à cet instant, ses soupçons furent balayés, car Draco passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry, qui ne se défendit pas.

En effet, le professeur de métamorphoses avait détruit sa concentration et son presque-self-control en faisant irruption.Et évidemment, bien qu'il fût bouillonnant de rage, son pied se refusait à écraser celui du Serpentard. La seule chose qui le consolait était de voir que le Blond semblait dans le même état de perplexité, d'énervement et d'impuissance (Draco : « Nooooon ! Pas d'impuissance !) totale.

McGonagall, hébétée, sourit en coin et se retint de pleurer de joie.

Enfin, M. le Directeur, vos efforts ont abouti ! Vous aviez un rêve : vous rêviez qu'un jour, sur les montagnes ébènes de Poudlard, les fils des Gryffondor et les fils des Serpentard seraient tous assis à la table de la fraternité ! Un rêve de liberté… pour les professeurs ! Et ce jour est enfin arrivé ! pensait-elle avec une admiration sans borne pour le Grand Homme qui avait accompli ce miracle.

« Eh bien… » Dit-elle, sûre et fière. « Je ne peux que vous féliciter…

-Oui oui, il n'y a aucun problème entre moi et mon ami Potter ! … Aïe ! » Grogna-t-il pour finir : Harry venait enfin de réussir à lui pincer la main.

Draco avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête du professeur, et en avait joué pour s'en débarrasser. Il ne tenait pas à étaler ses… problèmes… devant une prof de Gryffondor. Il irait plutôt demander son avis au Professeur Rogue dans la soirée. Et lorsqu'il serait débarrassé du mauvais sort, ou quoi que ce fût, il se vengerait... dans la douleur et dans le sang !

Pendant ce temps, sa main caressait l'épaule de son « nouvel ami », mais il venait de décider qu'il n'y accorderait AUCUNE attention. Il ignorerait ses membres rebelles. Voilà ! (Tous ? )

Le professeur partit, et Harry regarda le Blond avec un regard qui disait '' Tu vas me tenir comme ça encore combien de temps connard lâche-moi même si mon corps ne veut pas''. Et Draco de répondre par le même langage : ''je vais devoir me laver les mains à l'acide sulfurique après ce qu'elles viennent de faire alors casse-toi'' ''Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas''. Leurs pieds étaient cimentés au dallage. Nouveau regard. ''Bon alors à trois on utilise toute notre volonté et notre magie tu pars à droite je vais à gauche '' ''Roger''.

Et au prix d'un effort presque surhumain, que Draco eut plus de mal à fournir que Harry, ils se détachèrent et partirent en courrant dans des directions opposées. Si quelqu'un était arrivé à cet instant, il se serait cru dans un film au ralenti (et ça l'aurait fait rigoler).

En effet, attiré vers l'arrière, Harry et Draco avaient de plus en plus de mal à courir. Ils se mirent à marcher, comme dans de l'eau. Puis du sable (mouvant). Puis ils rampèrent (Non, je plaisante ).

Enfin ce fut très difficile pour eux de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

De peur de se croiser à nouveau, Harry n'alla pas manger ce midi (ce qui ne servit à rien vu que Draco n'alla pas manger non plus), et le Blond ne se rendit pas au cours de potion, ce qui mit le professeur Rogue de mauvaise humeur. Enfin… comme d'habitude, quoi, pensa la classe.

Heureusement (car je suis un auteur clément), ils ne se virent plus de la journée. Mais ils le savaient, ils ne pourraient pas continuer à s'éviter longtemps, et cette pensée les rendait inquiet, puisque tous deux sentaient un fil invisible qui les tirait l'un vers l'autre, contre leur gré.

D'ailleurs, ayant senti ce fil, Harry s'agita dans tous les sens avec une paire de ciseaux (dans le vide) pour essayer de le couper. On ne sait jamais… (Et c'est ainsi que naquit une des premières danses folkloriques de Poudlard o)

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs rires, ou un rire à plusieurs tons, fusèrent de l'ombre.

A suivre…

**Note de l'auteur **: Ouééééééé ! Enfin fini le premier chapitre !! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit ! Bon, le chapitre 1 est celui que j'aime le moins (en fait, j'auto-aime ce que j'ai écrit à partir du chapitre trois… Mais il me faut bien un chapitre explicatif !!

_Anne, petite sœur de son état_ : Ouais, et précise aussi que c'est ta sœur qui te dicte pour que tu tapes plus vite !!

_Suzak_ : Ben voyons, comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! Aïe !

_Anne _: Je ne t'aiderai plus jamais !!

_Suzak_ : se masse la tête Maieuuuuuuuh !

Bon bref, laissez moi des reviews, si vous avez aimé (même un tout petit peu !) sioupléééééééééé !!


	2. Deux fois négatif donne du positif

**La controverse de l'aimant**

**Disclaimer : **Persos pas à moi

**Rating :** M (enfin pour plus tard )

**Note de l'auteur :** Merciii pour vos reviews !! Elles m'encouragent vraiment ! Allez , un nouveau chapitre !

_Chapitre 2 : Deux négatifs donnent du positif_

Les traits tirés de Draco Malefoy montraient son manque de sommeil. Cela faisait une semaine. Il avait établi stratégie sur stratégie, choisi différents chemins, différents parcours, avait demandé aux Elfes de maison de lui apporter de quoi manger pour ne pas avoir à descendre dans la Grande Salle, mais il suffisait d'une minute d'inattention et tous ses efforts étaient réduits en miettes. Inlassablement, il se sentait tiré, et attiré par Harry Potter.

Harry Potter.

Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Même le dernier des Poufsouffles ou des Elfes de maison (s'il le fallait) lui aurait convenu ! Eux, il aurait pu les ignorer avec superbe, vous savez… faire comme les requins avec leurs poissons pilotes…

Mais non. Il avait fallu que ce soit lui, et c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

_Je sens que je vais craquer…_

A cet instant, il vit apparaître, alors qu'il se reposait comme il le pouvait dans la salle commune des Serpents, une paire d'yeux verts qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir connus. A ce moment précis, il ne désirait rien d'autre que de les crever et se soumettre à eux.

« JE CRAQUE !!

-Euh… Pardon Malefoy… Je lisais un livre et du coup j'étais déconcentré alors… »

Pendant une seconde, une très mince seconde, Draco comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se sortir de ce problème tout seul.Mais il était courageux. Il était fort. Il était Malefoy et ne se laissait jamais abattre. Il était un pic, un roc…

« Que dis-tu, un roc ? Une péninsule !

-Potter, tu délires. »

Pour la première fois, donc, dans la vie du jeune homme, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il était _sûr_ de regretter. Mais il le fallait.

« Assied-toi. Là. », Dit-il en tapotant le canapé à côté de lui.

Les pieds du Gryffondor obéirent (ou était-ce sa volonté ? Ce qui aurait paru peu probable en temps normal…). Harry s'assit donc, comme il lui avait été suggéré, mais ne dit rien et attendit. Il semblait tout de même contrarié.

En effet, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était seul contre tous, dans la salle commune es serpents, avec le pire d'entre eux qui plus est. Il se sentit tout à coup très mal. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où le portaient ses pas, même s'il le savait intuitivement, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son corps _entre_ dans l'antre des serpentards, sans qu'il en connaisse le mot de passe : sa bouche l'avait dit toute seule.

Il commençait donc à être particulièrement inquiet.

Pendant ce temps, Draco cherchait par quoi commencer, mais trop d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Au final, il eut envie de frapper le Brun, mais savait que son corps s'y refuserait. Mieux valait (il l'admettait avec rage), essayer de résoudre le problème à deux.

Il se lança donc.

« Potter, sache que je te hais. Je voulais te le dire avant de commencer à parler.

-Merci, c'est ma première déclaration de haine tangible, et sache que c'est réciproque. » Dit le Gryffondor sans chercher à masquer son ennui.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Cracha Draco, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Je suppose que ni toi ni moi le savons, bien que je t'aie soupçonné longtemps. » Ajouta Harry, qui lui sentait que cette discussion allait tourner en rond, si on ne faisait pas avancer les choses. Il continua.

« Mais apparemment, une force inconnue et très déplaisante fais que là où je vais tu te colles à mes basques et réciproquement.

-Jusque là nous sommes d'accord. Mais je neveux pas m'interroger des heures sur une solution. Je veux agir ! Alors je te propose… (hésitation) qu'on agisse ensemble.

-C'est la seconde fois que tu me proposes quelque chose (il se rappelait de leur première année) et je sens que c'est une très mauvaise idée qui va mal tourner… Mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Content de voir que tu as un semblant de raison.

-Je veux juste en finir vite et ne plus jamais devoir supporter ta sale face. »

Le Serpentard bouillonnait de l'intérieur. De rage. Sa main venait de se poser sur le genou de son ennemi. Et remontait. Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir las. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, bien que cela les gênât terriblement.

Harry ne pensait pas que la situation pouvait empirer.

Il avait tort.

Deux Serpentards firent irruption. Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux et son regard disait ''Pitié fais quelque chose !'' ''Si t'avais pas lu ton bouquin et si tu étais resté concentré, on n'en serait pas là !''

Tous s'immobilisèrent. Sauf la main. Les deux nouveaux arrivants hésitaient entre :

1.Foutre le Gryffondor dehors

2.Crier pour ameuter les autres

et 3.Partir en courrant,

Harry peinait sous le poids de la honte, et Draco se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer. Et l'illumination salvatrice se fit.

« Salut les gars ! » Lança-t-il d'un air détendu.

« Que pensez-vous de ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Mon nouveau punching ball à l'effigie de Harry Potter ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire. C'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a appris ! »

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Les pensées s'entre- mêlaient.

_Mais il est con ou quoi ?!!! Ils vont jamais gober ça !_

_Si c'est un punching ball, pourquoi sa main est à cet endroit ?_

_Ouaaaah ! Il est trop sympa le professeur Rogue !_

_Et je ne suis PAS un punching ball !_

_Ne bouge pas, couillon !_

Bref, la déclaration de Draco déclenche une tornade de pensées diverses et variées qui furent interrompues par l'arrivée soudaine de TOUS les Serpentards, qui venaient de finir leurs cours.

Draco pâlit, se disant que, décidemment, le monde entier conspirait contre lui. Harry ne bougea pas, tétanisé, et même la main sembla se calmer ! La scène pourrait se répéter à l'infini, puisque les Serpentards s'immobilisèrent à leur tour en voyant leur préfet tripoter un Potter (Suzak : répétez les 4 derniers mots plusieurs fois très vite o), et d'autres s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant.

Se rendant comte que, lorsque le Balafré était à côté, il pouvait se mouvoir à peu près comme il le désirait, Draco souleva Harry, le jeta avec aisance sur son épaule (Draco : « Tu parles ! Un vrai sac de patates ! ») et sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce :

« Je vais m'entraîner sur mon punching ball ! Salut ! »

Il s'en fut aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes et son dos, qui portaient un paquet d'environ 60 kilos en état d'apoplexie. Mais la fuite donne des ailes, et le Blond ne se rendit compte à quel point il avait mal à l'épaule qu'en jetant Harry par terre, après avoir traversé la quasi-totalité de l'école.

Harry, en revenant à la réalité, vit qu'il était sur le terrain de Quidditch, planqué dans une des tours avec Draco qui avait le souffle court, et que, pire que tout, ils étaient (encore) en train de rater le cours de potions. Outre la fureur de Rogue, les rumeurs allaient filer bon train…

« Argh, Potter…, dit Draco à moitié agonisant, tu devrais… songer… à faire un… régime !

-Heu… Je n'ai pas suivi tous les derniers évènements…

-Tu viens de me déshonorer, de me détruire la clavicule, l'épaule et l'omoplate et je t'en VEUX !

-Je… Je suis…

-Idiot, je sais. Comment comptes-tu rattraper ça ?

-Mais, je… » Répliqua lyriquement Harry, qui se disait que tout n'était pas de sa faute, quand même !

« En tout cas, quand nous sommes d'accord sur un point, on peut bouger librement.

-Oh non… Oh non, ne me dis pas que…

-Si. J'ai essayé de t'abandonner dans cette tour avant que tu te réveilles, mais non seulement je suis rentré dans une poutre ( Ce qui explique la bosse sur son front, se dit Harry) mais en plus mon corps s'est assis en tailleur à côté de toi, sinon, crois-moi, je ne serais pas là !! »

Harry considéra l'autre garçon. Dès cet instant, il sut qu'ils n'allaient plus pouvoir se séparer tant qu'ils n'auraient pas résolu le problème. Plus de liberté. Plus de tranquillité. Et comment faire pour draguer les filles ? Et pour les cours ? Quelle horreur…

Encore une fois, Harry se surprit à penser que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver.

Il se mit à pleuvoir, et Harry se sentit très déprimé tout à coup.

Draco réfléchit. Vraiment et sincèrement. Il ne voulait pas, mais absolument pas rester collé au Gryffondor : il allait devoir larguer toutes ses petites copines, s'attirer la haine et l'opprobre de sa maison. Et, à moins de dire qu'il agissait ainsi pour mieux espionner le Survivant, et donc Dumbledore, son père le déshériterait (au mieux). Pourtant, une partie de lui se disait que cela pourrait presque être intéressant : il pourrait apprendre beaucoup de choses, et torturer un peu son ennemi. Alors, ayant pris sa décision (bien que de toute manière il n'ait pas vraiment eu le choix), il tendit la main à Harry, qui se sentit obligé de la serrer.

Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient s'allier, qu'ils allaient trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de ce sort par tous les moyens possibles.

Et qu'à la fin, ils redeviendraient ennemis mortels.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, un peu à contrecœur, ils décidèrent de mettre un plan au point et d'organiser des recherches.

Cela risquait d'être long et difficile.

**Plus tard**

Draco et Harry étaient arrivés en retard au cours de Potions.

_Très_ en retard. En fait, il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure de cours. Le professeur Rogue, pour les punir, après avoir retiré 50 points à Gryffondor (« Ne vous prenez pas pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, Monsieur Potter ! ») et un point à Serpentard (« Vous devriez montrer l'exemple, M. Malefoy), signe de sa profonde colère, les avait obligés à se mettre à côté.

« ET QUE CELA SOIT AINSI JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE !! »

Au moins, se dirent-ils, ils n'auraient pas à trouver d'excuse pour justifier le fait qu'ils se mettraient à côté à chaque cours…

En revanche, le reste des Serpentards et des Gryffondors paraissait les plaindre profondément : Harry reçut des encouragements attristés, alors que les autres exhortaient leur Préfet à faire souffrir le Balafré en ''appliquant les techniques auxquelles il s'entraînait sur son punching ball''.

Regard noir de Harry. Haussement d'épaules de Draco.

Pendant ces dernières minutes de cours, le professeur Rogue leur parla de la merveilleuse potion si compliquée à faire mais qui permettait d'arriver à l'heure à chaque fois, et que certains feraient mieux de se lancer dans la préparation d'une telle décoction.

Ne se sentant absolument pas concerné, le pied de Draco caressait celui de Harry. Les deux protagonistes s'intéressaient donc peu au malheureux quart d'heure de cours qu'il leur restait. Harry s'était mis à rougir, espérant que ses hormones se calmeraient (on est un adolescent en pleine croissance ou on ne l'est pas), et priant pour que le pied de son associé ne dépasse pas son genou.

_Argh ! Il l'a dépassé ! Nooon ! Arrête-toi ! Arrête-toi !_

Tout de même, Draco devait être particulièrement souple pour arriver à faire monter sa jambe jusque là, sans changer de position de départ (ils auraient tout de suite été repérés, sinon), se dit Harry.

Et bien non, Draco n'était pas aussi souple. Il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir trèèès mal au dos, vu la manière dont il se tortillait sur son siège. Il maudissait intérieurement la personne qui lui avait jeté ce foutu sort. Mais à voir le visage rougissant du Brun (_Héhéhé ! Je lui fais de l'effet, on dirait ! Intéressant…_), il se dit finalement qu'il y avait pire, comme situation.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit (_A temps !_ pensa Harry), juste avant que les orteils de Draco n'arrivent un peu trop haut, le serpentard demanda à parler au professeur Rogue. Mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci refusa !

« M. Malefoy, je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer ! Sortez !

-Mais, Monsieur ! C'est très important ! »

Il voulait en effet lui demander un conseil, ou au moins un avis sur le ''problème'' qui le frappait depuis quelques jours.

« Vous m'en voyez navré. Au revoir, M. Malefoy. Je crois que M. Potter vous attend. »

Le premier réflexe du jeune homme fut de se tourner violemment, bien qu'il ne fût étonné qu'à moitié de la présence du Brun, mais quand il se retourna à nouveau pour supplier le Maître de potions de lui parler, celui-ci avait disparu, et Malefoy ne put que sortir rejoindre Harry, passablement énervé.

« Tu as essayé de lui demander pour nous ?

-Il n'a même pas voulu savoir de quoi je parlais.

-C'est pas comme si c'était toujours intéressant.

-Oh, la ferme ! »

Draco était vraiment perplexe de la réaction du professeur, duquel il avait toujours été le favori. Harry n'insista pas, un peu déçu lui aussi que cela n'ait rien donné, mais se promit en son for intérieur d'aller voir la directrice de sa maison dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Heureusement pour lui, cette occasion ne se fit pas trop attendre.

Le lendemain, après les efforts habituels pour s'obliger à se séparer de Draco, Harry eut cours de métamorphose. Le professeur était en retard, et, manque de chance, Ron en profita pour entamer LA conversation que son ami voulait éviter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, ces derniers temps ? Je trouve que tu traînes beaucoup avec Malefoy… Il te menace ?

-Oh, em… Tu sais… » Commença Harry. Un choix se présentait à lui. Dire la vérité à Ron ou non. Mais les autres élèves auraient pu l'entendre, et il aurait juré que toute la classe avait tendu l'oreille. Il ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'ils sachent que son corps était attiré par Draco Malefoy. Cela aurait pu être mal interprété. (Suzak : Ben voyons )

« C'est une punition.

-Une punition ? Un prof t'oblige à rester 24h/24 avec la fouine en guise de _punition_ ?!

-Rogue.

-Ah . … Mais ?! »

A cet instant, un chat noir aux pattes de velours se faufila jusqu'au bureau.

_Merveilleux timing, professeur !_ Pensa Harry avec gratitude. Elle sembla l'entendre puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire en coin.

Le cours se passa calmement : Harry s'évertua à éviter les regards de Ron, et à ne malencontreusement pas voir les signes qu'il lui faisait. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Harry demanda à son tour à parler au professeur. Comme ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Hermione, qui ne s'était pas manifestée jusque là, le fixa ; et elle porta son regard d'Harry au professeur, particulièrement au professeur, intriguée.

Avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées, Harry lui dit discrètement qu'il avait besoin d'une précision sur le cours. La jeune fille parut sceptique, mais s'en fut tout de même sans dire un mot. Seul dans la salle avec la vieille dame, Harry entama.

« Madame, j'ai absolument besoin de votre aide ! » Les yeux de McGonagall brillèrent de malice.

« Oh, mais je sais de quoi vous allez me parler, M. Potter, et j'ai déjà tout réglé.

-Co… Comment ? Oh, professeur ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier, vous…

-J'ai bien vu ce qu'il se passait entre vous et M. Malefoy.

-Pourtant, nous avons tout fait pour le cacher ! Cette attraction n'est pas normale… Nous étions si gênés !

-Voyons, mais cela arrive souvent, surtout à votre âge ! Au contraire, c'est très positif ! Cela prouve que vous évoluez, vous pouvez être fier de vous, M. Potter.

_C'était donc une sorte de maladie_ ?se dit Harry _C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler, mais si le professeur s'en est chargé…_

-Au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour ''tout régler'' ? Cela a du être difficile, car nous avions déjà essayé beaucoup de choses, et…

-Mais voyons ! Vous savez bien que je suis la sous-directrice de cet établissement, je me charge de l'administration ! Et puis, le Choipeaux magique avait d'abord hésité avant de vous placer, alors… »

Harry eut soudainement un affreux doute.

« Euh, Madame, je…

-Non, non ! Ne me remerciez pas ! Ce fut un jeu d'enfant que de vous changer de maison et de vous placer à Serpentard ! Je suis tellement d'accord avec M. le Directeur ! Il faut rapprocher les maisons, et vous en êtes un si bel exemple, dans votre amitié avec M. Malefoy ! Je suis sûre que si M. le Directeur avait été là, il m'aurait approuvé en disant ''Minerva, vous faîtes du bon travail.'' ''Oh, merci, M. le Directeur ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous !'' »

_Changé… Elle m'a… changé…_

Harry laissa le professeur de métamorphose divaguer dans son coin, lui digérait la nouvelle. Et elle passait très mal.

« Vous m'avez mis à Serpentard !!

-Oui ! » Dit la Sous-directrice, euphorique.

« Mais, mais, mais, ce n'est pas possible !!

-Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ? Vos affaires ont déjà été déplacées, le mot de passe est « surf des neiges » et vos nouveaux cours commencent demain.

-Mais ! Mais ils me détestent ! Et Ron et Hermione ?!

-Ne faîtes pas l'enfant, M. Potter. Ce sont toujours vos amis, cela ne change rien que vous ne soyez pas ensemble dans tous les cours, puisque vous devez y travailler ! (Discours récurrent TxT)

-MAIS MADAME !

-Allez, M. Potter, laissez-moi, j'ai du travail. Et montrez-vous un peu plus reconnaissant ! »

Au sortir de cet entretien et de la salle, Harry était anéanti. Il trébucha et sentit deux bras le rattraper. Ron l'avait attendu ? Il était soulagé, il allait pouvoir…

« Attention, Potter ! Regarde où tu mets les pieds ! »

Malefoy.

Avait-il tout entendu ?

« J'ai tout entendu. »

Il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de s'excuser ! Mais comme ses bras l'avaient rattrapé, lui évitant un bleu aux fesses, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Draco était hilare. Il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir les vengeances dont il avait toujours rêvé ! Depuis le début de sa « malédiction », comme il l'appelait, il bénit pour la première fois sa malchance.

« Je vais te faire… Visiter… »

Harry déglutit. Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle à Ron et Hermione ?

Les évènements prenaient une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_A suivre_

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfiiiiiiiiiiin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que taper ça me prendrait autant de temps ! (En plus ma sœur ne m'a pas aidée cette fois, la traîtresse !)

Bon allez, courage moi-même ! J'édite tout ça et je vais me coucher !

Merci encore d'avoir tout lu jusqu'ici ! La suite rapidement ! (J'espère TxT)


	3. Les opposés s'attirent

**La controverse de l'aimant**

**Disclaimer :** Persos toujours pas à moi !

**Rating :** M (J'y arriverai, vous verrez ! J'y arriverai !)

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai l'impression de faire du non-stop avec cette fic o… Mais j'adore alors ce n'est pas grave !

**Chapitre 3 : Les opposés s'attirent**

Harry était dans ce qu'il aurait appelé deux jours plus tôt l'''antre du démon''.

Lorsque son professeur l'avait changé de maison, il n'y avait cru qu'à moitié. Mais il s'était heurté à la dure réalité, ce qui faisait très mal.

Il était un Serpentard… Pentard… Tard…

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Il voyait du vert partout. Non pas qu'il haïssait cette couleur, mais il se sentait cerné. Tout était vert ! Jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements (Il ne pouvait tout de même pas les changer juste pour ça) ! Et pire que tout, il était dans le _dortoir_ de Draco Malefoy, de Crabbe, de Goyle, de Zabini, et du reste de la clique. _Ô rage, ô désespoir_ ! N'avait-il donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? Il appréhendait énormément la soirée à venir.

En son for intérieur, Harry commençait à s'habituer à la malchance et ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Mais tout de même…

La soirée arriva très vite, comme le craignait l'ex-Gryffondor. IL subit tous les outrages, alors que Malefoy semblait au comble de la jouissance. Il dut manger le dîner à la table des serpents, écoutant les éclats de rires diffus qui provenaient de la table rouge et or. Il se rappelait qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il riait avec eux…

Il aperçut Hermione mais, surtout, vit Ron, qui avait une lueur de colère dans le regard.

A cet instant, Harry se dit qu'il _devait_ lui dire la vérité, il devait tout lui avouer puisqu'il lui faisait du mal. Mais quand ? Il arrivait à peine à approcher son meilleur ami, et savait comment ce dernier devait le prendre… A savoir très mal.

En effet, Ron le prenait très mal.

Depuis une ou deux semaines, il se posait des questions sur le comportement de Harry, qui, à part dans les dortoirs, n'était presque plus avec lui. Puis il avait eu des doutes quand il avait vu (ou cru) que Harry lui préférait Malefoy. Et maintenant, il hésitait entre le considérer comme un traître, et tout faire pour le récupérer.

C'était SON meilleur ami ! Pourquoi partait-il ? Ron avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il en était venu à douter de lui-même.

Hermione avait vu ce changement en Ron et avait tenté de lui exposer son point de vue. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la faute d'Harry, peut-être que quelque chose l'avait forcé à faire cela, ou quelqu'un ? Mais quoi, qui !? Lui avait demandé Ron.

A cela, son amie n'avait pu répondre, et Ron ne cessait de retourner mille et une pensées. Il devait parler à Harry, il avait trop mal. Mais quand ? Le… Serpentard… (Il lui répugnait à l'appeler ainsi), était inapprochable. Tant pis, il guetterait toutes les occasions.

Pendant ce temps, Harry vivait toujours son calvaire… qui n'était pas près de finir. Car après le dîner, il avait du temps libre, puis le coucher.

Ainsi, plutôt que d'aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards après le repas, il préféra aller à la bibliothèque.

Là-bas, il retrouva Hermione. Son cœur s'accéléra : au moins, avec elle, il pourrait parler ! Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ?!

Il s'élança dans la Bibliothèque.

« ON NE COURT PAS DANS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE !!! »

Il s'avança lentement et délicatement jusqu'à Hermione. Pourquoi Mme Pince avait-elle des yeux partout ?

Hermione avait posé son livre et le regardait s'approcher, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, Harry ! » Engagea-t-elle

« Salut.Hermione.je.n'ai.rien.fait.c'est.pas.ma.faute.je.hais.Malefoy.je.ne.sais.pas.ce.qui.m'arrive.je.suis.désolé.je.ne.cherche.pas.à.m'éloigner.de.vous » Répondit-il.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Je trouve cela très bénéfique ! Ca te fera une expérience de vie, et puis… Les Serpentards ne peuvent pas être si terribles que ça !

-Granger, je ne te permettrai pas.

-Tiens, Malefoy ? Que fais-tu donc là ? Tu suis Harry ? » Dit-elle d'un air blasé, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le Blond d'indignation

« Je suis là pour chercher un livre ! Ce n'est pas de mon fait si Potter décide de se cultiver et se met sur mon chemin !

-Ben voyons… Si tu voulais bien nous laisser seuls, nous parlions.

-Plutôt mourir que de rester avec des losers ! » Dit-il d'un air glaciaire.

Il fit un pas et faillit s'étaler par terre : son pied gauche avait décidé de rester en arrière.

« ON NE TOMBE PAS DANS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ! »

_Pétasse ! Si seulement je pouvais faire un autodafé de ta Bibliothèque !!_ Pensa courtoisement Draco à l'égard de Mme Pince.

« Et bien ? Que fais-tu Malefoy ? Tu testes la qualité du sol ? Je croyais que tu partais t'instruire dans ton coin… » Ajouta la jeune fille. Malefoy répliqua quelque chose de vaguement intelligible qui ressemblait à une insulte. Hermione haussa les épaules et s'adressa à Harry :

« Tu vois, Malefoy ne peut pas être aussi mauvais, bas et idiot, puisqu'il vient te chercher jusqu'ici.

-T'as dit quoi surmoi ?!!

-Hermione, tu trouves que c'est _bénéfique_ que je vive avec _ça_ !

-Potter, un peu de respect, je te prie ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as serré la main ! Pas de coups bas ! »

Harry rougit. C'était un pacte, ils devaient collaborer.

« Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais du fait que je doive cohabiter avec des gens qui me haïssent !

-Ce que tu peux être négatif, Harry !

-Elle a raison, Potter ! Tu vois tout en vert (Dit-il pour ne pas dire ''noir'') ! Et puis, tu m'as de ton côté. » Dit-il du ton le plus faux possible.

Il fallait bien sauver les apparences.

Hermione eut l'air surprise, mais contente de cette déclaration. Elle se leva.

« Bon et bien, je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de travail : je fais aussi celui de Ron. Il est si déprimé qu'il ne fait plus rien ! Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que sa moyenne baisse encore, il atteindrait les profondeurs abyssales. »

Et elle s'en fut sur ces mots.

Draco jeta un regard à Harry. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

« Je dois aller lui parler !

-Je ne veux pas. »

Harry regarda son co-équipier. Si Draco ne voulait pas se déplacer, il lui serait difficile, voire impossible d'y aller, à cause de la malédiction.

« Je t'en prie ! Je dois aller lui parler !

-Ecris-lui une lettre.

-Sale égoïste ! On est ''associés'', je te rappelle !

-On l'est dans mon intérêt, je ne suis pas à tes ordres pour autant, et je retourne dans MON dortoir avec MES amis !

-Tes larbins, oui !

-C'est pareil.

-Non, c'est pas pareil ! T'es idiot, ou quoi !

-Tu trouves que Crabbe et Goyle sont d'un niveau intellectuel suffisamment élevé pour que je leur confie mes petits problèmes… Genre celui que nous avons, _maintenant _?

-…

-En plus, sache que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en débarrasser ! Sinon j'aurais étouffé, entre toi et eux deux ! Mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps ! Mon père va sûrement m'obliger à me les coltiner à nouveau… »

Draco avait dit ces derniers mots plus pour lui-même que pour être entendu par son interlocuteur.

Harry n'avait pas grand-chose à répliquer. Il aurait voulu mettre deux baffes à Draco pour lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité, mais son corps n'aurait pas bougé, et Mme Pince aurait encore hurlé « On ne se bat pas dans la Bibliothèque ! ».

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, c'est vrai que Draco n'était plus flanqué de es deux acolytes massifs depuis que _lui_ le collait. Il supposait que cela avait dû lui poser des problèmes ou que cela allait lui en poser. Mais, comme les deux brutes ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence, cela risquait de prendre du temps avant qu'ils ne réagissent. C'est plutôt les autres Serpentards qui avaient dû trouver cela étrange (depuis l'affaire du punching ball).

Puis il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire à propose de Ron. Outré, il se dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de l'_obliger_ à aller voir Ron avec lui !

S'il le déshonorait…. S'il se collait à lui autant que Pansy Parkinson… (Ce qu'il faisait déjà, d'un côté, mais pas de la même manière…)

C'en serait fini de la réputation du Blond ! Mais Harry songea que cela impliquait aussi sa propre réputation (qui était suffisamment fluctuante à son goût), et il abandonna l'idée. Il se contenta d'un « Sale Con ! » et se rendit au dortoir des Serpentards, avec le sale con en question derrière lui.

Harry aurait voulu se coucher tout de suite, il déprimait. Mais en arrivant dans son dortoir, il trouva la plupart de ses affaires lacérées, éparpillées. Le coffre de ses vêtements avait été forcé sans pitié, il y avait même des tags sur ses livres.

« Désolé » Dit Zabini. «On a voulu t'aider à ranger ! »

Ils avaient pris un malin plaisir à souiller et dépecer ses vêtements. Ils avaient même suspendus ses sous-vêtements à la fenêtre, avec un écriteau magique rouge et or qui tournoyait dans les airs : ''les Slips de Celui-qui-a-survécu''.

Harry était seul. Seul contre tous. A la vue de ce spectacle, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il avait voulu fermer la porte au moment où il l'avait ouverte, mais restait pétrifié. Comment pouvait-on agir de manière aussi basse, aussi lâche ?

Il voulut fuir, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ils avaient… Ils avaient osé…

La colère remplaça la tristesse.

Il s'était tourné vers la porte, comme pour sortir, mais soudain se retourna, les poings serrés, les joues rouges. Il allait leur faire payer ! La rage commençait à l'aveugler.

A toute vitesse, il s'approcha de l'un des Serpentards, prêt à frapper avec toute la haine qu'il avait instantanément ressentie. Mais on lui fit un croche pied, il tomba, et ne trouva pas la force de se relever. Les rires fusèrent.

Cette situation lui était bien connue, c'est pour cela qu'il y était si sensible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Dudley et ses amis lui faisaient subir lorsqu'ils étaient petits. La situation n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Il sentit la douleur aigue d'un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il était toujours impuissant, au cœur des brimades, sa magie ne l'aidait en rien.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Draco, qui le fixait froidement, sans rien dire. Il semblait attendre quelque chose… ou profiter du spectacle.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra très fortement. Il se recroquevilla, comme pour se protéger, ou pour admettre sa défaite, et mit les poings sur ses oreilles en fermant les yeux. Il se coupait du monde, en attendant qu l'orage passe.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait était douleur et honte, dues à l'humiliation.

PAF

_Paf ?_

Harry releva la tête et ce qu'il eut sous les yeux lui rendit tout le courage et toute la force qu'il aurait jamais pu demander.

Malefoy.

Malefoy venait d'administrer le plus formidable direct du droit qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Dans la mâchoire de Zabini.

_Si seulement j'avais pu faire la même chose avec Dudley !_

« Cassez-vous. »

Les Serpentards semblaient aussi éberlués que l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Mais Draco, c'est notre…

-CASSEZ-VOUS !

-…dortoir ! . »

Le ton du Blond ne souffrait aucune réplique, si bien que les élèves s'exécutèrent. Draco était leur chef naturel, après tout.

Seul Blaise, à terre et bouillonnant de colère, lui tint tête (et un aller simple pour l'hosto o).

« Pourquoi tu t'interposes ? C'est bien toi qui as voulu ça, non ?! »

Harry perdit toute couleur. Les mots de Zabini venaient de le poignarder. Draco sembla très mal à l'aise. Son comportement était plus qu'ambigu.

« Ce que tu peux être con. » Lança-t-il simplement à Zabini.

Un éclair de colère zébra dans les yeux de ce dernier, mais il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry et Draco seuls. La tempête approchait. Draco comprenait ce que ressentaient certainement les poteaux électriques qui voyaient la foudre arriver sur eux.

Harry déclencha la première salve d'électricité en demandant « Pourquoi ? » à Draco.

La tension montait.

« Que tu me croies ou non, je ne leur ai jamais dit de faire une chose pareille.

-Non je ne te crois pas ! Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? Ton sous-fifre a dit quelque chose que je ne devais pas entendre, et t'essaie de te rattraper ? Et notre ''alliance'', dont tu me rappelles l'existence à chaque fois que ça t'arrange !? Va te faire foutre, Malefoy ! C'est tout ce que je veux te dire !

-Potter, si tu me laissais en placer une, je pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ?

-TA GUEULE ! Depuis le début tu joues avec moi !

-Tu crois que je casse la gueule de mes amis pour jouer avec toi ?! » Draco commençait à son tour à prendre son sang-froid.

« J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas ! Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te croire… Après ça ! »

Harry était très heureux de ne pas s'être relevé, il n'aurait pas pu se tenir sur ses jambes.

« Très bien. Je vois que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. » Le Blond, qui avait parlé d'une voix à faire frissonner les pingouins, s'était levé pour partir à son tour.

« Ne t'enfuis pas ! Draco !! »

Harry mit précipitamment ses deux mains sur sa bouche et rougit. Il l'avait dit. Il avait prononcé le nom… le prénom de son ennemi. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, et l'employer maintenant revenait à avouer qu'il croyait certainement le Blond, et qu'il tenait vraiment à ce qu'il reste. Ce dernier s'était arrêté net dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent brièvement. On aurait dit qu'il venait de soupirer. Sans que Harry vît clairement son regard –il détournait la tête, il revient sur ses pas, se planta devant le Golden Boy, et se pencha.

_Qu'est-ce que ?..._ commença à se dire Harry. Puis il vit le chef des Serpentards lui tendre la main, pour l'aider à se relever. Harry était blessé, mais il savait que la rancœur n'apportait rien de bon et que le Blond devait prendre sur lui-même pour faire cela. Il agrippa plus qu'il ne prit la main de Malefoy, comme un naufragé se rattrapant à une bouée de sauvetage qu'on lui aurait lancée à l'aveuglette. Ils se redressèrent ensemble.

Harry eut une lueur de gratitude dans le regard, mais il se rappela la cause de son grief et cette lueur s'effaça. Il lâcha la main du Blond avec froideur.

« Je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à dire pour… t'expliquer ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je tiens à te répondre. Tu as trop tendance à accuser les autres avant de les écouter alors que toi, naturellement, tu es parfait ! »

Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, où ses vêtements déchirés traînaient un peu partout.

« C'est parce que… » Draco eut du mal à finir sa phrase. Cela paraissait si improbable venant de lui qu'Harry ne l'interrompit pas. Il sentait qu'il allait dire quelque chose exempt de tout mensonge… pour une fois !

« J'essaie encore de protéger le peu de dignité qui me reste, à traîner toujours avec toi ! J'ai… disons… Un peu exagéré sur le fait que je restais avec toi juste pour te faire souffrir… J'ai dit qu'on allait pouvoir en profiter pendant que tu étais à Serpentard. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, Potter ! A quoi tu t'attendais venant de moi ? Mais c'était… des paroles en l'air, pour l'apparence… Je ne leur ai JAMAIS dit de faire ça ! Si j'avais voulu que ça arrive, je l'aurais fait moi-même !

-C'est censé être un argument ?

-J'ai un minimum d'honneur.

-… »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

Harry prit sa baguette, et commença à rafistoler ses affaires à coup de ''Reparo''. La plupart de ses vêtements étaient fichus, mais il n'avait pas la possibilité d'en obtenir de nouveaux…

Draco sortit. Le Balafré en avait pour un moment à tout rattraper. Lui, en tant que préfet, avait de nombreuses choses à faire. Tout d'abord, il alla trouver ses congénères dans la salle commune et leur passa le meilleur savon qu'il put.

Comment pourrait-il approcher Potter, s'ils s'en mêlaient ?! Bande d'abrutis ! Comment déstabiliser Dumbledore mieux qu'en lui enlevant son précieux appui ? Sombres crétins ! Son plan commençait à marcher, puisqu'il avait réussi à faire venir Harry à Serpentard (ce n'était tout de même pas _lui_, qui allait aller à Gryffondor !) et eux lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir comme bras droits des mecs aussi lourds ! Aussi lents à comprendre ! Il fallait donc tout leur dire ? La ferme, Zabini ! Arrête de te plaindre ! Il avait bien fallu sauver les apparences auprès de l'ex-Gryffondor en le frappant ! Et puis vous n'auriez pas pu trouver un truc plus discret ? Potter devait rester en bonne santé physique pour le bien du plan. C'était un ordre de Rogue et de son père ! Compris, bande de larves ? Ne vous avisez plus de vous immiscer dans mes affaires !

En d'autres termes, il parla comme tout bon préfet se devait de le faire, avec tact et respect de chacun.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il se rendit au bureau de la sous-directrice. Il était tard, mais elle devait certainement être là. Du moins il l'espérait car il avait de nombreuses choses à lui demander.

**Une demi heure plus tard.**

Satisfait, Draco retourna au dortoir des Serpents. Il avait pu parler à la vieille peau, et avait en plus eut gain de cause sur la plupart de ses requêtes.

Arrivé devant le dortoir, il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Personne dans la salle commune. Il n'entendait aucun son et fut soudain prit d'un doute affreux. C'était trop calme. Il n'avait pas été assez clair dans son discours de tout à l'heure (dont il était pourtant assez fier) ? S'ils s'en étaient pris à Potter…

Il ouvrit violemment la porte du dortoir.

_Ouf…_

Il poussa un soupir, rassuré. Tout le monde, excédé, s'était couché. Il n'avait pas à arrêter un lynchage. Tout allait bien. Il était 22heures et, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Draco se coucha à son tour.

Il ne parvint à trouver le sommeil que très tard.

_« Draco ! »_ Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il repassait longuement cette scène dans sa tête. Ce serait bien, se dit-il, qu'on s'appelle au moins par nos prénoms… Non ! C'est idiot ! Malefoy et Potter, c'est très bien. Ca garde la distance entre nous.

_Oui mais ''Draco'' et ''Harry''… Ca sonne tellement mieux…_

Pris dans cette équation primordiale, le préfet mit longtemps à s'endormir.

Seulement, il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse et il n'y pensa plus le lendemain matin. Les projets qu'il avait formé la vieille, dans le bureau de McGonagall, lui paraissaient autrement plus intéressants. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les mettre en application, se disait-il en ricanant.

Harry, qui, évidemment, n'était pas bien loin, entendit ce rire et une sueur froide le parcourut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais se sentait visé…

_A suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur :** Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ça fait tellement de bien quand on tape le point final ! C'est comme après une dissertation de 12 pages en philo ! On est proche de l'extase quand on rédige la conclusion !!!

Bon, je vais me coucher, moi…

Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! c'est la grande récompense de l'auteur !!


	4. Quand l'étincelle jaillit

**La controverse de l'aimant**

**Disclaimer** : pas gnamoi les persos mais à Mme J K Rowling la bienfaitrice

**Rating** : M (pour plus tard). Yaoi (relations homosexuelles entre hommes) ceux qui n'aiment pas, bye bye !

**Note de l'auteur : **Arg ! Enfin le chapitre 4 ! Désolée pour l'attente ! Mais avec les cours qui ont repris, ça devient de plus en plus compliqué pour écrire…

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, ça me booste !

Chapitre 4 : Une étincelle jaillit

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tôt que les autres. Il ne voulait ni voir leurs visages, ni manger avec eux, ni même se rappeler qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Il enfila quelques habits, c'était samedi, il n'avait pas d'effort particulier à fournir. Il se rendit dans la salle commune. Comme les rideaux verts lui paraissaient froids, après les chaudes tentures rouge et or de sa… de son ancienne salle, à Gryffondor…

Il pressentait que sa journée allait être ennuyeuse. Il avait des devoirs, peu vu sa situation, en avait déjà fait la moitié et projetait d'abandonner l'autre partie.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et songea à ce qu'il devait faire. Il était 6heures et demie du matin. Le mois d'Octobre était déjà bien entamé : le calendrier que Harry venait de tourner avec lassitude indiquait le chiffre 16. Comme le temps passait vite… Il repensait à la rentrée des classes qui lui paraissait loin maintenant, et à son été.

Un véritable monde parallèle.

Comme d'habitude, il l'avait passé au Terrier avec Ron, pendant qu'Hermione était en Bulgarie. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle leur avait dit car elle ne leur avait envoyé qu'une lettre disant rapidement qu'elle était vivante que les paysages étaient magnifiques et qu'elle apprenait de très nombreuses choses, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé au départ. Ils ne la virent pas pendant deux mois. Ron et lui en avait profité pour faire tout ce qu'elle aurait considéré comme passablement idiot et potentiellement dangereux.

Ron…

_Ron ! Il faut que je lui parle ! Je dois aller lui parler ! Il doit croire que je l'ai abandonné…_

Harry commença à s'agiter fortement. Il savait que son ami n'était certainement pas réveillé, mais il voulait aller lui parler.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, réconfortante. Harry posa la tête dessus, en quête de chaleur.

« Vraiment gênante, cette malédiction…

-Oui, j'ai été réveillé par ta faute. La prochaine fois, ne sors pas du dortoir !

-On devrait décider d'horaires communes…

-C'est ça. Ma peau a besoin de 10 heures de sommeil pour conserver un teint frais !

-Narcissique.

-Je veux juste éviter de ressembler à une loque comme toi.

-Si tu n'avais pas incité tes petits camarades à détruire la plus grande partie de ma garde-robe, je n'en serais pas là.

-Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de te peigner. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer, Draco embraya.

« De toue manière, mes ''petits camarades'', comme tu dis, t'ont rendu un plus grand service que tu l'imaginais.

-Pardon ? » Harry soustrait sa tête de l'agréable caresse que lui procurait toujours la main de Malefoy.

« Tu ne fais rien aujourd'hui, non ? »

Harry pouvait difficilement nier, il ne faisait _déjà_ rien. De fait, il resta interdit. Draco profita de son silence :

« C'est parfait. »

Il se leva et sortit, et les jambes de Harry se levèrent et sortirent à leur tour pour le suivre. En marchant derrière le Blond, Harry nota un détail. Draco s'était habillé de manière _normale_. Il n'avait pas mis sa robe de sorcier, c'était… comme s'il allait sortir. Et avec sa volonté actuelle, si Draco sortait, Harry allait devoir faire de même… alors qu'il ressemblait à une loque (comme le lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer son interlocuteur quelques instants plus tôt) ! Harry eut soudainement honte de marcher à côté de Draco.

Etrangement, ce dernier sembla entendre, ou plutôt ressentir ce que pensait Harry car il ralentit pour marcher à côté de lui. Mais évidemment, les deux ralentirent, et ce n'était pas ce que souhaitait Draco. Il avait demandé sa journée au professeur McGonagall de manière… persuasive… et il l'aurait, cette journée ! Il avait tout calculé, et ce qu'il comptait faire était tellement mieux que de rester au château faire ses devoirs, fussent-ils de potion, que cela valait la peine de faire quelques concessions à la vieille peau.

Harry marchait de moins en moins vite, or il était presque 7 heures du matin : le soleil et les premiers élèves allaient se lever. Il fallait se dépêcher ou ils ne pourraient pas sortir. Draco s'empara donc du bras de l'ex-Gryffondor pour l'obliger à accélérer. Puis, comme cela semblait lui faire mal, il le prit par la main ce qui, au fond, était plus pratique.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes se faufilèrent à travers le château endormi main dans la main.

Draco les mena dehors, ils sortirent, traversèrent le parc, passèrent l'enceinte du château. Le blond semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

« Mais… Mais où tu vas ? Où tu m'emmènes ?

-Tu verras, en attendant tais-toi tu vas rameuter tout le château ! »

Harry ne fut pas tout à fait convaincu par la dernière phrase du Blond puisqu'ils étaient déjà LOIN de Poudlard. Petit à petit, il reconnut le chemin sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Mais il était normal qu'il n'en ait pas eu de souvenirs directs, puisqu'il l'avait plus parcouru sous la terre dans les passages secrets, que sur la terre. Le Blond les avait conduits à Pré au Lard.

« Mais… Mais…

-Arrête avec tes ''mais'' Potter, on va finir par te prendre pour une chèvre !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?! » Dit Harry qui avait ignoré la dernière remarque du blond.

« On n'est pas censés sortir, continua-t-il, il n'y a personne ! Enfin... Personne de l'école ! » Harry s'était repris car, bien qu'il fût 7h30 du matin, les rues de Pré au Lard le Samedi commençaient à s'animer.

« Il nous reste une heure et demi…

-Une heure et demi pour quoi ?

-A attendre l'ouverture des magasins. On petit déjeune ?

-Mais je… Je n'ai pas d'argent !

-Tu me rembourseras à l'école.

-… » Harry considérait la proposition.

« D'accord ».

_Mais je te trouve bien mielleux aujourd'hui… Peut-être cherche-t-il à se faire pardonner pour hier ? Pff ! Il faudra plus qu ça pour obtenir mon pardon, crétin !_

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira d'un sourire, et il le mena au Chaudron Baveur. Harry protesta qu'on allait tout de suite les reconnaître (surtout eux), qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ici ! Draco répliqua qu'il avait tout les droits, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, ce qui eut l'effet contraire sur Harry : il s'en fit. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait toujours été un élève modèle… Le blond rajouta alors qu'il s'était occupé de tout et qu'il prenait toutes les responsabilités en cas de problème, ce qui cette fois convainquit le brun.

Harry n'eut donc pas de mot à dire, et ils mangèrent suffisamment pour tenir au moins 5 ou 6 heures sans avoir faim. C'est-à-dire beaucoup, pour deux jeunes mâles en pleine croissance.

Il faisait bon dans l'auberge. Dehors, la nuit s'était presque entièrement dissipée, mais la fraîcheur du soir se faisait encore sentir : c'est en claquant des dents (sans le montrer) qu'ils étaient arrivés là.

Ainsi, ils restèrent attablés jusqu'à 9 heures du matin. L'ouverture des premiers magasins.

En réalité, pensa Draco, ils n'avaient pas d'argent. Ni lui ni Potter. Heureusement encore, il y avait pensé, et avait réussi à obtenir une autre autorisation spéciale du professeur McGonagall (Quel génie il était ! Même s'il avait dû flatter outrageusement les mérites du Directeur absent devant la vieille ! Ce qui comptait, c'est que cela ait marché). Enfin… Le problème ne se posait pas encore.

« OK Potter, tu es prêt ?

-Pr… Prêt à quoi ? »

Harry craignait le pire. Ils se trouvaient devant _Fringues & Seugnirf_, le plus grand magasin (et le plus cher) de vêtements à la ronde.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on est venus pour moi ?

-…

-Si. Tu le croyais… Et bien détrompe-toi, Potter ! Je vais bien m'occuper de ton cas ! » Harry rougit, violemment cette fois, mais ne put rien dire.

Malefoy l'empoigna, le jeta dans le magasin, en pâture aux vendeuses, qui l'attachèrent, le torturèrent, lui firent essayer des tonnes de vêtements bizarres et _moulants_ dont la possession ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit, sous le regard expert du filleul du maître des potions. La furie Malefoy était lancée et, telle un typhon dont la puissance éolienne aurait pu décaper la maison Blanche, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. A peine quittaient-ils un magasin qu'ils rentraient dans un autre et chaque fois que le Blond disait :

« Mettez-nous tout de côté, Mademoiselle. Nous achetons tout mais nous viendrons les chercher cet après-midi pour des raisons pratiques », chaque fois Harry n'avait pas le temps d'exposer son point de vue qu'on lui enfilait déjà d'autres vêtements dans un autre magasin.

Puis ce fut le tour des sous-vêtements.

_Non !!! Pas les sous-vêtements !_ Se dit un Harry catastrophé.

Eh bien si, les sous-vêtements. Et Harry souffrit comme il croyait ne jamais avoir souffert (_Sauf la fois où Tante Marge s'est servi de moi comme cobaye pour goûter sa « Gelée Mystère »_, la gelée s'appelait ainsi car personne n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, et Marge elle-même avait tenu à garder sa recette secrète.)

A peine s'était-il approché des slips -normaux- qu'il avait entendu « NOOOOOOOooooOOoOON !! » et la tempête Malefoy s'était abattue sur lui. Il ne put saisir que quelques bribes de phrases dans les invectives que le jeune blond essoufflé et décoiffé déversait sur lui.

« Moi vivant… » « Jamais… » « Caleçons »… « Boxers »… « Strings »… « MAIS PAS SLIPS BLANCS, PECNO !! », et enfin un « Tu fais quelle taille Potter ? »

N'étant pas de taille à combattre, encerclé par des vendeuses au regard luisant et pernicieux, c'est un Harry rouge pivoine qui bredouilla sa réponse. Draco écarta les lèvres dans un sourire carnassier. Il ne les lui fit même pas essayer (se doutant peut-être qu'Harry refuserait de les porter s'il savait de quoi il s'agissait), et fit savoir aux jeunes femmes qui étaient agglutinées autour d'eux, avec une expression presque déçue puisqu' Harry n'essayait pas leur collection d'automne de lingerie pour homme, qu'ils prenaient tout.

Jusqu'à midi, ils suivirent ce rythme effréné (je vous passe les détails, en gros, Harry se fait plumer).

Essoufflés, ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café et déjeunèrent rapidement. Draco paya le repas. Ils sortirent de table pour aller s'allonger sur un banc, sous le soleil d'octobre. Harry se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« Ma… Malefoy… C'était quoi, _ça _? J'ai cru voir un typhon… Oui… Un typhon…

-Sache que ma principale qualité –et activité- réside dans mon excellence à connaître le milieu de la mode.

-… » Harry, ne releva pas, il se reposait. Puis soudain, une chose lui sauta aux yeux.

« Mais… Comment comptes-tu payer tout ça ?

-Moi ? Je ne compte rien payer du tout !

-Oui, c'est normal remarque… Mais… Je n'ai pas autant d'argent que ça à Poudlard !

-Ne t'ai-je donc pas dit que j'avais tout prévu ?

-Si mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quoi ! »

Harry était interloqué, et le fut encore plus lorsque le Blond se leva et clama, sa baguette étendue comme celle d'un maestro :

« Accio Nimbus 2001 ! Accio Eclair de Feu ! »

Il semblait tout à coup grandement concentré : la distance était assez importante, mais quelques minutes plus tard les deux balais arrivèrent ensemble.

« Voilà mon plan : allons à Londres. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive (nda : oui, c'est parfaitement possible ! Ca m'est arrivé de nombreuses fois… ).

« Non mais tu plaisantes ?!

-J'en ai l'air ? » Non. Il ne l'avait pas du tout.

« Mais… Mais pourquoi ?!

-Je n'ai pas d'argent et toi non plus. Or j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas dans le besoin, et nous _devons_ acheter ces vêtements.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin d'autant…

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à te mettre. C'est le minimum pour les gens qui s'habillent normalement !

-Tu veux dire comme toi ?

-Je vois que tu as compris l'importance de la chose.

-… Mais au château, ils doivent s'inquiéter !

-Qui s'inquièterait de nous ?

-Euh, McGonagall, Dumbledore…

-Lui ? Il n'est pas là. Quant à l'autre vieille peau, je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé hier en… enjolivant les faits. Bon, elle ne l'a pas crue au début, mais elle est si naïve que ç'en est touchant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, parce que grâce à moi, nous avons carte blanche aujourd'hui !

-Grnx. » Harry n'avait, encore une fois, rien à répondre. C'était une argumentation parfaitement bien menée que celle de Draco… Tout paraissait normal, si on suivait la manière dont il l'avait présenté… Enfin. Harry n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête. Il décida pour une fois de lui faire confiance… Après tout, il était bien partit pour cela.

« Excepté que mon argent ne sert pas à ça ! » Lança-t-il tout de même, pour la forme. Pour pouvoir se dire par la suite qu'il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix.

« D'accord. Moi j'y vais, et tu seras obligé de me suivre.» Draco, sûr de lui, enfourcha son balai et voulut s'envoler.

Mais il resta cloué au sol. Cette fois, la volonté de Harry avait pris le dessus. Ils n'iraient nulle part tant qu'IL ne le voudrait pas.

« Oh non, Potter ! Tu ne vas pas gâcher tous mes efforts de bon goût ?! »

Harry repensa à la Tempête Malefoy (C'est ainsi qu'il le surnommerait, quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir).

« J'accepte de venir à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux parler à Ron. »

Draco recula. Il était pris au piège. S'il n'acceptait pas maintenant, non seulement il aurait perdu sa journée mais en plus Potter s'habillerait toujours aussi mal… et lui n'oserait plus regarder les vendeuses de Pré au Lard en face, s'il les laissait en plan après s'être engagé !

« Pas évident de refaire ta garde-robe… On te donne la main tu arraches le bras !

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Et c'est toi qui as choisi mes sous-vêtements, je te rappelle… »

Les sous-vêtements ! Comment avait-il pu omettre ce détail ? Harry _devait_ les porter. Ainsi, il pourrait l'admirer, euh… se moquer de lui à loisir !

_A quoi je pense, moi ?!!_ Draco se frappa mentalement.

« D'accord, on ira voir le pauvre. … Mais pas longtemps ! Je ne veux PAS qu'on me voit avec vous !

-Oh, Draco ! Merci ! Non ! » Harry avait été si content que le serpentard accepte que son corps se jeta au cou du Blond et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre.

« Euh… Désolé ? » Tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause. Il essaya de se dégager, mais Draco le retenait fermement, ce qui était dû aux pensées qu'il ressassait dans sa tête.

_Il m'a appelé Draco il m'a appelé Draco il m'a appelé Draco !_ , sans savoir pourquoi cela lui faisait un tel effet.

« Tu m'as appelé Draco ! »

Harry, toujours par terre, sursauta (c'est à se demander comment il a fait o).

« Euh… oui… C'était par .. par réflexe, je crois !

-Tu m'as quand même appelé par mon prénom. C'est rare dans ta bouche, Potter.

-Dé… Désolé !

-Non c'est bon, ça me va. »

Harry rougit un peu. Draco allait ajouter quelque chose, mais à cet instant, le Brun se releva pour de bon.

« Ca y est, je sais !

-Tu sais quoi ?

-J'ai trouvé la nature de notre malédiction !

- !! »

Draco avait les yeux écarquillés et restait sans voix.

« C'est selon nos sentiments ! Quand on est heureux, on se rapproche ! Tristes, on s'éloigne ! C'est le principe de base, mais c'est pas systématique !

-Potter, quelque fois, j'apprécie tes quelques neurones. Tu n'aurais pas trouvé en plus en moyen de nous en défaire ?

-Non, mais bon… Savoir ça peut déjà nous aider un peu…

-J'espère. »

Les deux étaient debout maintenant.

« Bon . » Conclut Harry, de bonne humeur tout d'un coup.

« On va à Gringotts, maintenant ?

-C'est partit ! »

Et ils enfourchèrent leurs balais.

**A suivre**

_Suzak :_ RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! J'ai enfin fini de le taper ! (Dans le sens propre, comme au sens figuré) Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais perdu mes feuilles sur lesquelles j'écris l'histoire…° Shame on me !

Donc voilà, j'espère taper la suite plus rapidement !

Encore merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

Kissssssssssssssssssssssssssssses


	5. Panne de courant

**La controverse de l'aimant**

**Disclaimer** : pas gnamoi les persos mais à Mme J K Rowling la bienfaitrice

**Rating** : M (pour plus tard). Yaoi (relations homosexuelles entre hommes) ceux qui n'aiment pas, bye bye !

**Note de l'auteur **: Oh yeah ! J'ai la flamme en moi ! Je vais taper ce chapitre ! (Du moins c'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre °) Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 5 : Panne de courant

Le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux chantaient. Les balais volaient.

Draco et Harry venaient de s'envoler et la Terre défilait au-dessous d'eux. Avec son Eclair de Feu, Harry dépassait aisément le Blond, ce qui l'amusait au moins autant que cela agaçait l'autre.

« Arrête de frimer, Potter ! Tu vas tomber de ton balai !

-Le jour où ça arrivera, tu me battras au Quidditch ! »

Le voyage était donc des plus agréables jusqu'à ce que, soudain, Harry sente sa cicatrice le picoter.. Il fronça les sourcils : ce picotement précédait généralement d'intenses douleurs frontales, mais ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps… Depuis… l'année précédente, en fait. Harry soupira.

« Malefoy, tiens-toi sur tes gardes… »

Il savait que cette douleur le prévenait tout aussi souvent de la présence d'ennemis à proximité. Heureusement, il ne se séparait jamais de sa baguette.

Tout à coup, sa tête lui fit mal comme jamais, sans prévenir ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir une bombe qui prenait feu dans son crâne.

La douleur l'aveugla. Il ne sentit plus rien excepté la souffrance, ne vit plus rien. Il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir, et quand il se saisit de sa tête à deux mains, inutilement, il se sentit tomber. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps ni son balai, mais il avait si mal qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Harry entendit vaguement crier son nom. Mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il sombrait dans les ténèbres.

Avant de s'évanouir tout à fait, il entendit résonner dans sa tête une voix sépulcrale, qui s'époumonait gravement :

« Y m'énerve, y m'énerve, mais qu'est-ce qu'y m'énerrrrrrve !!!! »

De la haute voltige spirituelle, se dit Harry avant de perdre conscience.

…

**POV Draco : **

Draco venait de décoller. Lui et Harry partaient pour Gringotts. Quelle bonne idée il avait eue, tout de même, que de rhabiller Potter de A à Z ! Il pourrait enfin marcher à ses côtés, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, au moins sans avoir honte. C'était le minimum.

Il était donc normal que ce soit l'ex-Gryffondor qui paie tout.

_L'ex-Gryffondor_…

Il avait tant ri quand Mac Go l'avait changé de maison. C'était la meilleure de l'année en fait : le grand, le preux Gryffondor, héros incontesté du siècle, que disait-il, du _millénaire_, le Golden Boy, le Survivant, le Balafré, et autres joyeux sobriquets dont Draco rougirait presque maintenant… L'ennemi héréditaire de Serpentard, qui trahissait son sang, sa famille ! Oui, il avait bien ri. Cela l'avait même mis de bonne humeur pendant une journée jusqu'à ce que cela tourne mal.

Mais bon, au début c'était amusant, cette petite blague, il devait l'admettre (bien qu'il n'ait vraiment pas pensé que les Serpents puissent être mesquins à ce point… Hem. Si, il le savait, mais avait tout de même laissé faire…). Et maintenant, cela l'arrangeait. Il était même plutôt content d'être là, sur ce balai, à voler avec un type en somme toute assez sympa, avec un but autre que d'attraper une petite balle dorée… Oui, il avait bien fait d'envoyer Blaise au tapis, car c'est de là que tout était partit… Enfin. Il espérait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter…

Le ciel était bleu et dégagé. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il vanait Potter, Potter tentait de répliquer, rien de plus normal.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs presque arrivés quand il entendit le Brun lui dire de se tenir sur ses gardes. Il s'empara aussitôt de sa baguette, connaissant la réputation du Survivant (il était si doué pour trouver les emmerdes que maintenant ç'étaient elles qui venaient le trouver !), et le nombre de personne qui avaient de bonnes raisons pour vouloir les poursuivre ou les trouver.

Mais là, à sa grande surprise, au lieu d'une nuée d'ennemis qui fondraient sur eux, Draco fut le témoin d'une chute grandiose. Le record mondial de la crêpe humaine, pulvérisé.

Potter tombait de son balai à 2000 mètres d'altitude (et oui, il faisait aussi un peu frisquet).

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT CE CON !!! »

Draco s'élança. Son Nimbus n'était peut-être pas le plus rapide au monde, mais il donna toute sa puissance dans un piqué.

1500 mètres, 1000 mètres... La gravité était plus forte que sa vitesse : il ne parvenait pas à rattraper Harry. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa à sa gauche.

_Est-ce un oiseau ? Et-ce un avion ? Non c'est… Un Super Balai !_

Il s'agissait en effet de l'Eclair de Feu qui, sans maître, déferlait aussi vers le sol.

Sans réfléchir, Draco s'en empara, abandonnant son propre balai, et grâce à la puissance de l'Eclair, il rattrapa Harry 200 mètres avant le crash et le tint fermement pendant qu'il amorçait une descente plus sûre.

Draco poussa un soupir à la fois de soulagement et d'autosatisfaction devant la prouesse qu'il venait d'accomplir. Mai il entendit soudain un craquement sonore.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Non !

Il regarda au sol pendant qu'il se posait. L'horrible son provenait de son Nimbus 2001. Il ne l'avait pas rattrapé, trop occupé à sauver Harry. Et son balai, son compagnon de toujours, gisait maintenant en mille morceaux sur le sol. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Son père allait le tuer ! Comment allait-il jouer au Quidditch ? Même rentrer à Poudlard devenait plus difficile, maintenant ! Il aurait mieux fait de laisser Harry s'écraser. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore atteint Londres…

Harry rouvrit les paupières à cet instant.

Il ne vit d'abord pas où il était. Il se sentait simplement en sécurité.

Mort ? Non. Il sentait le contact du sol. Il sentait le vent caresser ses paupières. Et une douce chaleur autour de lui. C'est là qu'il vit Draco qui pleurait au-dessus de lui (_Mon balaiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!!!Se disait-il.).

Draco ! Il l'avait sauvé ! Et vu la hauteur à laquelle ils volaient un peu plus tôt, son sauvetage avait dû être plutôt héroïque… Et maintenant, voilà son héros qui pleurait (nda : on part tout de même du principe que Harry a un très gros mal de tête pour penser comme ça !). S'était-il fait mal ? Déversait-il ses pleurs pour Harry, tant il avait eu peur pour lui ?

_Malefoy… Je ne te savais pas si touchant…_ Se dit Harry, ému.

Mais une seconde.

A cet instant, une pensée effroyable l'effleura. Peut-être Malefoy n'avait-il pas réussi à le sauver... Peut-être n'avait-il fait que ralentir sa chute, qu'il était trop tard, qu'Harry était mourant et que le Blond pleurait de ne pas voir été assez rapide ?

Après tout il n'avait jamais réussi à attraper une balle… Alors un corps en pleine chute libre !

« Malefoy…

-Hmm… » Répondit-il, les mots coincés dans sa gorge par l'émotion, se dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais…

-Comment ça, pas grave ?! C'est fini ! Ma vie est fichue ! Comment je pourrais rentrer sans… sans… »

_Il n'arrive même pas à prononcer mon nom… Je ne pensais pas être si important pour lui… Mais…Il a dit « C'est fini » ? Je meurs vraiment ?! Argh… oui, je commence à avoir mal ! J'ai dû me briser tous les os du corps, au moins ! _

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faiiiiire ?! » Hurlait Draco, en resserrant son étreinte sur le Brun.

Ce dernier prit le visage du Blond entre ses mains, qui était plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Tu dois vivre Draco. Vivre pour nous deux. Dis à Ron et à Hermione que je les aimais, dis à…

-Mais arrête ton cirque ! » Dit Draco en se relevant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire choir Harry.

« J'ai cassé mon balai en te sauvant ! Mon père va me tuer et tu me dis de _vivre _?! Mon espérance de vie vient d'être raccourcie de cinquante ans au moins !

-Ton balai ? Mais… Mais…

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec tes « MAIS » ! Ahhh ! Harry ! NE te ré-évanouis pas ! »

Le Golden Boy venait d'avoir un choc. Mais après tout, il avait Survécu. Encore.

« Bon allez ! Relève toi ! On a dit qu'on irait à Londres, on IRA à Londres ! De toute manière, il faut payer tes fringues !

-Draco, je ne sais pas si… » Le cœur du Blond avait fait un bond : il avait encore été appelé par son prénom, et il ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

« C'est pas une pauvre chute de deux malheureux kilomètres qui va t'arrêter ! Ni toi, ni moi ! Même si je dois m'arracher les deux bras pour ça !

-Euh… J'espère qu'on en arrivera pas là… » Harry soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

« Bon, de toute manière on n'aurait pas pu rentrer avec nos balais dans Londres.

-Mais c'est encore loin !

-Je sais, mais j'ai cru voir une route de là-haut. On va faire de l'auto-stop.

-Du quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. Si je t'expliquais, tu dirais non. »

Draco grogna. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à proposer. Autant essayer l' « otostaupe » du Survivant, qui méritait décidemment bien son nom.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient toujours le pouce levé.

« Potter, je me sens ridicule. Vraiment.

-Ca ne peut pas être pire que le jour de la fouine bondissante…

-La ferme, Potter. » Ils se turent un instant.

« Mais c'est vrai que c'est long…

-Je crois que j'ai une idée. » Dit Draco.

Harry eut une sueur froide, pensant à ce que pouvaient donner les idées de Draco, surtout quand il le vit s'approcher de lui avec une lueur mauvaise au fond du regard. Comme quand ils avaient fait les magasins… Harry recula instinctivement d'un pas. Peine perdue : le serpentard était agile. Il se jeta sur lui et lui arracha allègrement son vieux tee-shirt.

« Dr… Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Comme tu le vois je donne un look plus rafraîchissant à ton tee-shirt : je le supprime. On aurait quand même dû t'habiller avant de partir…

-Mais arrête ! J'y tiens à ce tee-shirt ! » Harry était aussi rouge que s'il avait avalé un caisson de piments rouges et juteux. Il était torse nu, exposé aux regards de tous.

C'est bien ce que Draco, qui en profita pour regarder le paysage qu'il apprécia, espérait.

A cet instant d'ailleurs, par le plus grand des hasards, ils entendirent un lourd klaxon et virent s'arrêter devant eux un lourd camion. Le conducteur, un homme de la quarantaine au regard luisant, leur fit signe de monter. Ils durent partager un siège pour deux, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger le camionneur.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Max ! Vous allez à Londres, je suppose. Ca tombe bien, c'est ma destination.

-Oui M. Max, merci !

-Max tout court, mon gars ! Max tout court ! Mais dites-moi qu'est-ce que deux minets comme vous font sur les routes, avec un balai aussi bien astiqué ? »

Draco serra les dents. Harry était assis sur lui, et non seulement il était écrasé, mais en plus il n'appréciait pas les insinuations du vieux bonhomme. Astiquer un balai… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette expression ?! Et d'abord, pourquoi s'était-il arrêté pour eux juste parce qu'ils avaient le pouce levé (si l'on mettait de côté les pectoraux d'Harry), c'était louche tout ça… D'un autre côté, dévoiler ainsi le corps sculptural du Brun avait eut des avantages ! Non.

Il n'avait pas pensé ce qu'il venait de penser. Il ne venait pas de se dire qu'Harry avait un corps sculptural… puisque ce n'était pas le cas ! Et non, il n'était PAS légèrement bronzé, ce qui le rendait attirant ! Il manquait d'abdominaux ! Harry ferait mieux de prendre exemple sur lui ! Il se laissait trop aller à la mollesse !

Oui mais bon… Les proportions étaient tout à fait appréciables, même s'il était un peu fin…

Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose ! Tu es sur la mauvaise pente, et le pire, c'est que tu en es CONSCIENT !_

Bref. Il se serait plutôt attendu à voir deux jolies filles s'arrêter, même si c'était un peu cliché ! Pas un vieux beauf !

Très bien. Il n'appréciait pas le regard brillant de… « Max ». Alors puisqu' Harry n'avait aucun sens commun d'instinct de conservation, il se méfierait pour deux.

_Un peu plus tard…_

Harry, quant à lui, était confortablement assis sur les genoux de Draco qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Geste plutôt possessif mais bienvenu, au vu du regard concupiscent de Max. C'était une sorte de protection. Ca lui faisait bizarre, il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ça…

_Enfin… Ce n'est pas comme si on était sans défense… Avec nos baguettes… JE ne pense pas qu'il soit sorcier, ou malveillant, mais tout de même._

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question du quadragénaire, et celui-ci insistait. Harry laissa entendre que c'était personnel.

« Mouais. C'est ton droit de pas vouloir étaler ta vie priver mais… » Max fit mine de ralentir. « T'es pas en position pour te défiler. J'ai bien le droit de savoir si je ne conduis pas de dangereux délinquants ou des gamins en fugue… »

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco en quête de secours. C'est vrai que deux garçons seuls dehors… Draco leva les yeux au ciel, Harry allait devoir répondre.

« C'est… Euh… Assez compliqué à expliquer… » Entama Harry, presque sûr de lui alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer.

« Lui et moi sommes amants. Or notre entourage s'est toujours opposé à notre union et pour que notre amour survive, nous nous sommes enfuis. Or la famille de mon petit ami étant très pauvre, il n'a pu emporter que ce balai, trésor familial, dans l'espoir de gagner un peu d'argent si on voulait bien l'employer comme homme de ménage. Or il se trouve que j'ai de la famille à Londres, des gens riches qui peuvent assurer notre protection pendant un moment, pendant que nous essayerons de trouver une solution pour nos parents qui nous poursuivent sans relâche depuis que nous sommes partis, à pied. Ah, et nous sommes tous deux majeurs et consentants. »

La mâchoire d'Harry s'était décrochée dès le début de la tirade de Draco. C'était… c'était… indescriptiblement IDIOT !!!!!

_Pourquoi… Mais pourquoi !!! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ! Il trouve toujours des explications complètement tordues !! J'espère que ce mec n'est pas homophobe !_

_Heureusement que j'ai lu un des romans de chevet de ma mère, j'ai toujours su qu'un tel patrimoine me servirait un jour. Ils sont tous subjugués par ma prestance._

« Oui, voilà… C'est quelque peu… IRREALISTE (Harry insista sur ce mot en fixant Draco, qui haussa les épaules), mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, et… Mais ! M. Max ! »

Max était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes en conduisant.

« Quelle histoire, quelle histoire… Courage, les enfants ! Tonton Max vous soutient ! Je vous comprends tellement, si vous saviez ! Sniiiiirfl (Il reniflait en même temps)… Et elle est où, la maison de votre riche ?! Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez ! »

_Mais il a fini, oui ?!_

« C'est très aimable de votre part, mais il vaut mieux que nous y allions seuls… Un camion de cette envergure se ferait facilement repérer dans une ville, et nos parents, qui ont envoyé des espions dans tout le pays, ne manqueraient pas de le savoir… Ce serait la fin de notre couple !

-Ah, de vrais p'tits hommes… Vous y arriverez, j'en suis sûr ! Mais dis-moi, gamin… T'as une belle cicatrice, sur le front ? Tes parents te frappent ? »

Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de la cacher sous sa main, touché. Draco, ayant remarqué le brusque changement, intervint.

« C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça, quand nous étions enfants (nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, notre amour a eu le temps de grandir !), au couteau, par mégarde…

-Draco…

-Je vois. Bon, nous sommes à 30 kilomètres de Londres, je vous pose dans la banlieue car je dois prendre l'autoroute.

-Encore merci, Max…

-Pas d'quoi, ça fait du bien de discuter de temps en temps… Et je suppose que de nombreuses épreuves vous attendent encore… »

Ils se turent. Harry pressa ses jambes sur les genoux de Malefoy, pour le remercier silencieusement, et ce dernier lui répondit en l'attirant vers lui, soupirant. Car pour Draco, Harry était bien trop raide, comme s'il voulait le toucher le moins possible, ce qui était ridicule dans la position où ils étaient… Il l'obligea donc à s'allonger un peu sur lui, de manière plus confortable, et pour cela il passa fermement ses deux bras autour de sa taille. Ce geste ne lui paraissait pas étrange, mais il n'avait jamais fait cela pour personne.

Il y avait vraiment peu de place dans ce camion…

Harry regarda l'heure, il était 15 heures. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps : Gringotts fermait à 17h30. Draco l'avait callé contre lui, il se sentit bien, la torpeur l'envahit. Il repensa à sa chute, à ce qu'il avait entendu avant de perdre conscience… « Y m'énerve »…

C'était ridicule.

D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? Un rejet de son esprit torturé ? De l'esprit torturé de Voldemort ? Car sa cicatrice les connectait au-delà des distances, il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de s'en rendre compte… Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? C'était si bizarre…

Puis il se souvint des bras de Malefoy, qui l'entouraient comme ils le faisaient en ce moment. C'était agréable.

Oui, agréable…

Harry dormait. Pourtant, ils allaient arriver. Max sembla ralentir un peu, comme s'il voulait le laisser dormir un peu plus…

_C'est vrai qu'on s'est levés à 6heures ce matin, et on s'est BIEN dépensés…_Se dit Draco, pas mécontent de sa situation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard pourtant, il dut l'interrompre et réveiller Harry, car Max s'était arrêté et allait les déposer.

Harry fut rapidement sur pieds et hors de l'engin.

« Merci encore, Max ! Bonne route !

-Oui, j'espère qu'on se croisera à nouveau, et que vous serez toujours ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! »

Draco marmonna un « merci » et se pencha pour descendre à son tour.

Il sentit à cet instant quelque chose lui caresser les fesses en le poussant pour qu'il se hâte. Plus comme une tape, en fait ; et c'était la main de Max.

« OUAHHHHHHHHHHHH !» Draco, sous le coup de la surprise, rata la marche et manqua de s'écraser par terre, si Harry ne l'avait retenu.

« Allez, roulez jeunesse ! w » Leur cria Max en klaxonnant, avant de mettre la gomme.

« PERVERS !! OBSEDE !!! Je savais que c'était louche qu'il s'arrête pour nous, je le SAVAIS !!!

-Ca…Calme-toi, Malefoy…

-JE SUIS CALME ! »

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils entrèrent dans Londres.

**A suivre**

**Note de l'auteur :** Yes ! Et de 5 ! Lui, il est allé tellement vite par rapport au chapitre 4 (à taper, j'entends), que je n'en reviens point ! Argh, si je me mets à parler comme dans ma fic, ça va être bizarre o (mais bon, ne tarissons point d'éloges sur cet ineffable langage qu'est notre belle langue française… en plein déclin.)

Bref, j'arrête mes bêtises ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre !

Donc voilà, une review pour encourager l'auteur qui devient chèvre (Bêêêê ?) ? Siouplé .


	6. Qui remet le jus?

La controverse de l'aimant

**La controverse de l'aimant**

**Disclaimer** : pas gnamoi les persos mais à Mme J K Rowling la bienfaitrice

**Rating** : M (pour plus tard). Yaoi (relations homosexuelles entre hommes) ceux qui n'aiment pas, bye bye !

**Note de l'auteur **: Enfin ! Le chapitre 6 ! Merci pour vos reviews Et désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, vraiment… La fin de mon année de prépa a été un peu sur les chapeaux de roues, et je suis à fond dans mon travail à la fac maintenant ! °

J'ai vraiment honte de ne pas avoir écrit la suite pendant si longtemps…

…

_Chapitre 6_

Ron fixait Hermione, l'œil torve et un peu vide.

« Hermiooooneuh… »

Plus les jours passaient, plus son état psychologique se rapprochait de celui d'une méduse.

« J'en peux pluuuuuus !

-Ecoute Ron, nous en avons déjà parlé avec le professeur McGonagall. Tu sais bien que c'était nécessaire ! Alors arrête de te conduire comme un enfant, ce n'est PAS la fin du monde ! »

Ron gisait par terre dans la salle Commune des Gryffondors, à la limite de l'agonie. Il avait laborieusement commencé ses devoirs, mais n'arrivait même plus à tenir une plume. Il s'était levé très tôt, à 6 heures précises, pour avoir une chance de parler à Harry : ce dernier ne devait certainement pas être debout à une heure pareille… Ron s'était vite habillé, et, sans réveiller les autres, il avait réussi à approcher subrepticement l'antre des serpents.

Et là, il s'était fait très mal aux rotules, car il était tombé dessus.

Il les avait vus. Harry et la Fouine étaient sortis ENSEMBLE du dortoir, en se DONNANT LA MAIN, pour sortir TOUJOURS ensemble du château. Ron avait soupçonné un mauvais coup de la fouine et, n'ayant pas réussi à les suivre, était allé trouver Hermione et le professeur de métamorphose qui ne lui furent pas d'une grande aide.

« Mais voyons, Ron ! Tu divagues !

-Monsieur Weasley, votre jalousie ne doit pas vous aveugler ! Pensez aux efforts qu'ils ont dû fournir pour se forger une telle amitié ! Vous ne devez pas vous mettre entre eux ! N'obligez pas M.Potter à faire un choix aussi cruel ! »

Et toutes deux avaient fini par un « Accepte(z) leur relation ! »

Mais c'était impossible ! Est-ce qu'elles se rendaient compte de ce qu'elles disaient ?? Si ça se trouve, Harry était en train d'être atrocement torturé à l'heure qu'il est ! (Il était 8h et Harry prenait un délicieux petit déjeuner avec Malefoy). Au final, Ron dut se résigner, et attendre. Et les heures passèrent. Lentes, toutes lentes. Comme si le temps s'était figé. Parfois, Ron se disait que ça y est, ils étaient déjà en fin d'après midi, Harry allait rentrer ! Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il était parti ! Mais non. Cela ne faisait qu'une demi heure, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre, et philosopher. Qu'est-ce que le temps ? Pourquoi ce dernier passe-t-il si vite quand il ne le faut pas et si longtemps quand il le faut encore moins, alors qu'au fond, il s'agit du même instant !! Ron en était sûr, le temps le narguait. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait l'habitude. Tout le monde le narguait en ce moment !

« Rhaaaaa !! J'en peux pluuuus !

-Ron, arrête de te rouler par terre, tu as l'air bête.

-Mais Hermione ! Comprends-moi !! »

La jeune fille referma son livre, qui claqua si sèchement que toute la poussière que les ans y avaient accumulé s'en fut tourbillonnant. Au milieu de ce sfumato, Hermione regarda son ami intensément. D'un air… profondément effrayant et potentiellement meurtrier.

Ron pleura un pardon pathétique et apitoyant, ne se sentant pas de taille contre l'entité malfaisante qui se dressait contre lui, tel un serpent sifflant au dessus de sa tête.

Une fois l'Eris longuement abreuvée d'excuses entièrement sincères, son rictus malfaisant se changea en sourire angélique.

Hermione se rassit, pimpante. « Contente de voir que tu reviens à la raison, et que tu te décides à attendre sagement, en SILENCE. Tu devrais en profiter pour faire tes devoirs. »

Ron soupira, se releva, et prit sa plume. Il n'avait qu'à attendre.

……………….

……………….

L'horloge de la salle rouge et or sonna. Sept coups. Ron roula son parchemin, il venait de finir de rédiger un devoir d'histoire de la magie, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs plutôt bon (Hermione, chose rare, avait daigné l'aider.) Faute de mieux, il avait travaillé tout l'après-midi, ce qui lui avait permis de penser à autre chose qu'à son meilleur ami. Il rangea sa plume, et au moment même où il le faisait, un grand bruit retentit dans le couloir. Les élèves étaient surexcités, et une rumeur enfla, jusqu'à ce qu'un joyeux brouhaha se déclenche. Colin Crivey déboula dans la pièce.

« Mon appareil ! Où est mon appareil photo ? Vite !!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Colin ? » Cria Ron, qui tentait de se mettre au fait de l'évènement.

« C'est Harry Potter ! Il vient d'arriver par la grande porte et… Ah ! Voilà mon appareil ! Salut !

-Mais attend ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ! » Peine perdue, Colin était déjà loin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Ca y est ? Il est mort ? Il est Mangemort ? Oh Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Ron se rua hors de la salle commune, dévala les escaliers, fendit les couloirs, et , enfin, arriva devant la grande porte d'entrée. Une foule se massait autour de la porte et il ne vit pas grand-chose.

En tout cas, il ne vit pas Harry. A la place, se dressait devant lui une pile de paquets, de sacs, de cartons de chaussure, bref, d'achats en tout genre, qui semblait vivante, puisqu'elle bougeait. A côté, Malefoy paraissait ennuyé de porter un sac dans chaque main.

Le monticule de paquets parla. Il avait une voix familière aux oreilles de Ron.

« Que… Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! »

Un pop sonore se fit entendre et Dobby, ainsi que trois autres elfes de maison, apparurent.

« Dobby peut aider monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur ?

-Euh... Oui ! S'il te plaît ! Mets tout ça dans le dortoir des serpentards à côté de mon lit, merci !

-Non. »

Harry, interloqué, voulut su tourner vers Draco qui l'avait interrompu, mais ne put pas bouger, sous peine d'avalanche : il n'avait pas encore posé ses paquets.

« Ah oui, et où suis-je censé mettre tout ça, si ce n'est pas sur mon lit ? » Dit-il, sceptique comme la fosse.

« Dans ta nouvelle chambre.

-Dans ma quoi ?? »

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le Serpentard parlait-il d'une chambre personnelle ? Apparemment oui, car il donna de brefs ordres aux elfes de maison en ce sens, et ces derniers disparurent avec les bagages… Harry glissa un mot à Draco, de manière à ne pas être entendu par les élèves qui s'approchaient d'eux.

« Comment ça, ma chambre ?

-C'est la seconde chose que j'ai demande à McGonagall, en plus de la petite sortie. Elle a accepté, pour que ce qu'il s'est passé ne se reproduise pas. »

Harry, touché, allait répondre, mais il entendit quelqu'un vociférer son prénom.

« HARRY !!

-Ron ? »

Harry jeta rapidement un regard à Draco qui avait l'air ennuyé, mais celui-ci avait donné sa parole (en échange de quoi Harry s'était délesté de nombreuses poignées de Gallions pour acheter tous ces vêtements haute couture, ce qui lui avait fait très mal au cœur, d'ailleurs.), et un Malefoy respectait toujours sa parole. L'héritier de la famille en question hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comptait respecter son serment. Ron arriva auprès de ses deux camarades en courrant à moitié.

« Ha..Harry ! Enfin je peux te parler ! »

_D'où est-ce qu'il l'appelle Harry, lui ?! Ah oui… C'est son… Meilleur ami…_

-Ron ! Je suis tellement content ! »

Et Harry se jeta dans les bras de Ron dans une pure étreinte fraternelle.

_ET D'OU EST-CE QU'IL LUI SAUTE AU COU ?!_

Ron était heureux. Tout simplement. Enfin, il tenait dans ses bras son ami. Et ce dernier avait l'air content de le voir. Il n'avait donc pas commis de faute ! Ce n'était donc pas suite à une de ses sempiternelles gaffes que son ami avait cessé de lui parler ! Il appréciait tellement cette chaleur, ce contact ! Mais d'un coup, il se retrouva à serrer le vide. Draco les avait brutalement séparés.

« Sale fouine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Harry ! Ne te laisse pas faire !

-Je ne peux pas le frapper. J'ai déjà essayé, désolé…

-Comment ?? Mais, mais alors ! Vous deux !! » Ron paraissait horrifié.

« Oui, on nous l'a déjà dit. » Intervint Draco.

« Ron, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est à cause de la ma…

-…ladie d'amour ! » Le blond venait de couper précipitamment son homologue : tout le monde était autour d'eux, et il ne fallait pas rendre ça public : qui sait comment cette « malédiction » pourrait être retournée contre eux…Enfin encore plus… Le flash de Colin Crivey venait de les éclairer pour la quatrième fois consécutive.

« Allons ailleurs » Ajouta-t-il.

Ron acquiesça. Il sentait que quelque chose de fou se tramait là-dessous. Seulement, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison et quand, dans la bibliothèque, après s'être débarrassés de la foule de curieux qui se divertissaient à les voir ensemble, Harry prononça le mot « malédiction », la mâchoire de Ron menaça de prendre son indépendance. Il recula de deux pas.

« Une ma… ma… ma… »

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi ces deux là sont amis,_ se dit Draco en voyant le roux bégayer.

« Oui, c'est à cause de ça que je t'ai laissé si longtemps tout seul… Je suis désolé…

-Mais… En quoi elle consiste, votre « malédiction » ? Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi ça t'empêchait de venir me voir !

-Et bien, en gros, euh… Comment dire… Enfin...

-Tss, je vais lui montrer. » Disant cela, Malefoy s'éloigna brutalement de la table où ils s'étaient assis, profitant du manque d'attention d'Harry. Ce dernier se leva, ou plus exactement, vola hors de table, pour atterrir bien heureusement dans les bras de Draco qui le réceptionna. Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser choir aussi gracieusement. Harry le gratifia d'un regard peu avenant qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la petite démonstration du serpentard. Cependant, toujours appuyé sur lui, il se sentit en sécurité, comme s'il était évident qu'il serait rattrapé à chaque fois qu'il cherrait, gracieusement ou non.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Dit Malefoy d'un air décontracté, comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il risquait de pleuvoir et qu'il fallait prendre un parapluie.

Cette fois, la mâchoire de Ron prit définitivement la clé des champs, et il dut l'empêcher de fuir avant de la réemboîter.

« Vous… Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne le faîtes pas exprès ?

-Tu crois que je ferais ça exprès ! » S'écrièrent les deux autres en même temps. Ils se regardèrent.

A cet instant, impromptu et inattendu, un flash lumineux d'appareil photo illumina la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Réalisant qu'ils venaient d'être photographiés dans une position plus que compromettante, ils pâlirent, et Draco, une fois n'est pas coutume, se rua hors de la bibliothèque pour tenter de mettre la main sur cet insolent paparazzi. Mais une fois dans le couloir, il ne vit personne. Il jura.

Harry et Ron le rejoinrent aussitôt, leur inquiétude palpable.

« Draco…

-Merde ! Si cette photo fait le tour de l'école, je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes ! » Harry se sentit un peu blessé qu'il ne l'incluse pas dans sa remarque, mais il avait néanmoins raison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Ranger tes fringues et nous coucher. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On essayera de le retrouver demain… » Dit Draco d'un air sombre.

« Euh… Harry ? » Ron regarda son meilleur ennemi de toujours en chien de faïence.

« Je peux lui parler seul à seul ?

-Non, parce que je ne peux pas partir.

-Bouche toi les oreilles, alors !

-Non.

-Draco, s'il te plaît ! » Intervint Harry.

« Pff ! C'est bon ! De toute manière ce que vous dites ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Il se jeta un sort pour ne plus percevoir aucun son. Pratique, d'ailleurs, contre les hypnotiseurs en tout genre… Harry, assuré que le serpentard n'écoutait pas, se tourna vers Ron.

« Si tu savais ce que je suis soulagé de te voir !

-Depuis quand tu appelles la fouine Draco ?

-Euh… Je t'appelle bien Ron ?

-C'est ça. Bon écoute, je vais vous aider ! Je vais tout faire pour conjurer ce sort ignoble qui t'oblige à t'éloigner de tes amis et à appeler la fouine par son petit nom de baptême !

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça mais…

-D'ailleurs je vais en parler à Hermione ! On aurait dû la mettre au courrant tout de suite ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut trouver une solution, c'est elle !

-Tu as raison, je n'osais pas tu comprends…

-Oui je comprends !! »

Ron était euphorique de pouvoir enfin reparler à son meilleur ami ! Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve ! Comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé ! En plus, ils étaient confrontés à une nouvelle affaire ! Bon, peut être pas aussi excitante que de se lancer à la poursuite d'un basilique de quatre mètres de longs hargneux et empoisonné, mais une nouvelle aventure tout de même !

« Oooooooh ! Harry ! Je savais que tu ne m'avais pas abandonné ! » Des larmes de soulagement perlèrent de ses yeux, évacuant le stress qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières semaines. Il se jeta sur Harry, les bras grands ouverts, tel un épervier malgache sur sa proie inerte.

« STOP ! »

Si Draco n'entendait pas, il voyait. Et voyait parfaitement que la belette s'apprêtait à étouffer Harry de ses ardeurs malvenues. Il s'interposa donc : il ne manquerait plus qu'on les prenne pour un couple à trois ! Seuls… Dans un couloir… Le soir… S'enlaçant…Allez hop ! C'est la fête ! _Quelle horreur !! _ Bref, Ron ne devait pas s'approcher d'Harry. Le blond se jeta alors entre les deux avant que le contact ne soit établi.

« Ca commence à bien faire, la fouine ! » cracha Ron, coupé dans son élan.

« Désolé, mais je trouve que vous avez suffisamment parlé. Harry et moi avons des choses à faire.

-Et quel genre de choses ?

-Chercher à supprimer cette maudite malédiction, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot. Salut.

-Hé mais attend ! Harry ! »

Draco, furieusement décidé à s'éloigner, entraîna de facto Harry avec lui, qui ne put lui dire au revoir comme il l'aurait voulu.

« Désolé, Ron ! On se verra demain, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami !

-Merci Harry !! A demain ! » Finit-il plein d'espoir.

Harry, heureux de se rattraper enfin vis-à-vis de Ron, se cala sur le pas cadencé de Malefoy qui marchait devant à une vitesse assez soutenue.

« Malefoy ! Tu as vu ! Il ne m'en veut pas ! » Le blond s'arrêta, mortifié. Il n'avait décidemment aucune patience ce soir.

« Tu m'appelles encore Malefoy maintenant ? Décide-toi ! Je vais finir par croire que le Pauvre t'influence !

-Arrête de te moquer de lui ! Tu ne juges les gens que par leur argent ou quoi ?! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça c'est ridicule !

-Pourtant c'est qu'il est. Il faut appeler un pauvre un pauvre, et même si je l'appelais autrement il serait TOUJOURS pauvre et pitoyable ! Le seul intérêt dans la vie de se corniaud c'est de se trouver des amis riches et de leur tourner autour ! »

Harry en resta un moment bouche bée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Seulement, il était hors de question qu'on insulte ses amis devant lui, même s'il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Draco.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Je sais bien que tu n'en as rien à faire parce que tu ne connais pas la notion, mais c'est mon _ami _! Si l'appelles « pauvre » soit disant parce qu'il l'est, je vais devoir t'appeler « connard » ! Parce ce que c'est exactement ce que tu es maintenant ! »

Il l'avait crié avec tant de violence que Draco en avait pâli sous son masque méprisant. Puis sous l'effet de la colère, le sang afflua dans ses joues et il ressentit une envie quasi irrépressible de frapper le brun. Sans que Harry s'y attende, Draco le poussa des deux mains contre le mur dans le but de lui faire mal.

« Ah oui ?? Et toi tu peux me dire ce que tu es Potter ? Saint Balafré qui sauve tout le monde ?! Un vrai hypocrite qui ne pense qu'à son cul, oui ! Oooh pauvre petit Ron chéri, j'ai été méchant avec lui ?! Et dans son dos en plus ? Mais question méchanceté, il me semble que tu n'as pas daigné lui adresser la parole pendant plusieurs semaines, non ? Et dès qu'il arrive à t'obliger à le regarder en face, ça y est, rien n'est de ta faute, c'est l'horrible malédiction qui t'oblige à rester avec cet ignoble serpentard ! Désolé de t'imposer une telle épreuve que de devoir rester avec moi ! Mais sache que c'est pas non plus mon idéal de bien être que de devoir me coltiner ta présence sans arrêt! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter ? Ca te fait pleurer ce que je dis ? Mais c'est normal vu que je suis le méchant serpentard fils de mangemort ! »

Harry s'était senti totalement dans son bon droit en prenant la défense de son ami, mais maintenant il ne savait plus où se mettre : il ne pensait pas que ce que disait le blond était vrai, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très mal tout d'un coup. Et bêtement, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux.

« Je te déteste Malefoy ! Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de dire ça ?! »

Instantanément, l'ire de Draco se calma. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de dire ça ? Oui, pourquoi… Voir l'autre idiot rouler des yeux doux eu brun, et lui qui se laissait complètement faire… Et qui le laissait de côté, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble dans cette galère, non ? Qu'est-ce que le roux pouvait avoir de plus que lui ? Il s'était énervé sans même savoir pourquoi, réalisait-il…

« Et toi ; dit-il d'un ton hésitant ; pourquoi est-ce que tu te fiches complètement de ce que je peux ressentir ? »

Draco se rapprocha maladroitement d'Harry, toujours accolé au mur. Le regard un peu dans le vague, dirigé vers le visage du gryffondor, il écourtait petit à petit la distance qui les séparait, sans que son visage ne trahisse une quelconque émotion. Harry quant à lui restait immobile. Il ne savait pas ce que le blond faisait, son éclat de colère soudain, son calme subit, tout allait trop vite et il était un peu sous le choc de son discours étrange. Il voyait Draco se rapprocher de plus en plus, et chercha instinctivement à reculer, sans succès, prisonnier du mur de pierre et des bras du serpentard qui étaient venus soudainement l'encadrer. Il frissonna. La bouche de Draco était presque sur la sienne. S'il avait esquissé un mouvement, elles se seraient frôlées. Harry hésita. Il ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Le blond semblait dans un état second, mais lui aussi se sentait étrange. Il s'apprêta à parler, ou plutôt à essayer de parler, mais Draco s'arrêta dans sa progression, coupant court à tous ses discours.

« Je te déteste aussi, Harry. » Murmura-t-il.

Son souffle pénétra dans la bouche du brun, ce qui le fit tressaillir, mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, le blond se redressa et s'éloigna de lui. Tous deux eurent l'impression de perdre quelque chose, mais chacun prit soin de ne pas le montrer et ils décidèrent d'oublier cette sensation immédiatement.

« M… Malefoy… »

Harry ne réussit pas à croiser le regard du blond, et ils rentrèrent tous deux sans un mot au dortoir, même s'ils cherchaient tous deux un début de conversation qui ne vint pas. _Je te déteste aussi…_ Ces mots se répercutaient dans leurs esprits et les heurtèrent chaque fois qu'ils y repensèrent par la suite.

A suivre….

Nda : My God ! Enfin ce chapitre est fini! J'ai vraiment honte d'avoir mis autant de temps à le taper ! Enfin théoriquement le prochain viendra plus vite w°°


	7. De l'électricité dans l'air

La controverse de l'aimant

**La controverse de l'aimant**

**Disclaimer :** Persos toujours pas à moi !

**Rating :** M (yaoi, mais qui déteste le yaoi un jour n'en risque pas moins un revirement de jurisprudence  )

**Note de l'auteur** : Un chapitre fastidieux à taper… Courage Draco !

**Chapitre 7 : De l'électricité dans l'air…**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla ce dimanche, ce fut en sursaut.

Il jeta un regard aux alentours et se recoucha, rassuré : pendant une seconde il s'était cru encore entouré de serpentards malfaisants, mais sa mémoire lui confirma qu'on lui avait donné une chambre pour lui tout seul. Pas très grande, certes, mais il avait la paix. Il pouvait remercier Malefoy…

Ses souvenirs le frappèrent pour la deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci plus violemment.

Draco, Malefoy… Harry ne voyait pas quelle différence cela pouvait bien faire de l'appeler par son nom ou son prénom, mais apparemment le blond la voyait, cette différence ! Dans ce cas il aurait pu le lui dire, ou au moins le sous-entendre, plutôt que de s'énerver comme ça pour une raison aussi triviale ! Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse mine de l'emb… l'embr…

Rhaaaaaa ! Harry ne voulait pas y penser ! Et lui, quel imbécile de s'être laissé faire ! Idiot ! Abruti ! Crétin des alpes !

Il rejeta sa couette, énervé mais sans savoir tout à fait contre qui de lui ou de l'autre il était le plus en colère, et se leva d'un bond. Comme ils étaient en week-end, il pouvait s'habiller comme bon lui semblait. Il était dix heures du matin –il avait dormi longtemps- mais avait eu la flemme de ranger ses nouvelles acquisitions.

« Pfff… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre… »

Penser à ses vêtements lui occupait momentanément l'esprit. Il s'empara d'un pantalon et d'une chemise au hasard. Mais quand il chercha un malheureux caleçon parmi ses sous-vêtements, il n'en trouva aucun. A la place, il fut confronté à des choses toutes plus originales les unes que les autres, notamment ce qu'il aurait dénommé des « bouts de ficelle » rouges. Il ne tenait même pas à connaître leur véritable patronyme. Et le nom sur lequel il s'efforçait d'appliquer un sort d'oubliettes s'imposa dans son esprit.

« MALEFOYYYYY !! » Hurla-t-il, desepérémment rouge pivoine.

_Mais qu'EST-CE qu'il ma fait acheter ?? Pourquoi je n'ai pas vérifié ?! Pourquoi je l'ai laissé acheter ça !!_ Harry semblait s'enfoncer petit à petit dans le sol. _Oh Merlin Merlin Merlin !! Dire que je n'ai plus rien d'autre !! Vite ! Est-ce qu'il n'existe pas un sort pour coudre soi-même ses habits ?? Et si je chantais ?? Peut être que les oiseaux et les souris viendraient coudre pour moi une robe de bal TT Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ??_

« Je vais l'étriper de mes mains ! Il en a bien profité pour se foutre de moi !! » Vociféra-t-il en écrasant le string rouge dans l'un de ses poings. A ce moment, le détenteur d'une paire d'yeux gris se glissa dans la chambre, l'air dédaigneux.

« Veille à fermer ta porte à clef ou cela n'aura servi à rien de te faire changer de chambre. Tu m'as appelé ?

-Non ! Dehors !!

-Bonjour moi aussi, Potter. Il me semble pourtant avoir entendu mon nom sortir de cette pièce.

-D'accord !! Alors tu peux me dire ce que c'est, CA ?!

-Voyons Potter, change de lunettes, on voit bien que c'est un string.

-JUSTEMENT !!

-Tu deviens hystérique. » Draco ferma la porte à clef, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec un Potter surexcité. Il continua d'un ton passablement glacial, à dessein.

« Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à mettre le boxer noir en dentelle à ta droite.

-Un QUOI en QUOI ?! Mais tu es complètement taré ! Rend moi mes Galions et mes SLIPS ! »

A cet instant très précis, Draco sentit l'énervement le plus profond le gagner. Stoïquement.

« Stupéfix. »

Celle-là, Harry ne s'y attendait pas.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter » _Grrr pas le choix de toute manière !_ « JE me suis cassé la tête pour te refaire une garde-robe. J'ai abandonné mon honneur pour te défendre et t'obtenir une chambre individuelle. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à faire des efforts pour toi, dans le cadre de notre association bien entendu, et qu'obtiens-je en retour ? L'ingratitude la plus absolue. Tu m'insultes. Tu me rejettes. Je casse le balai que mon père m'a offert (d'ailleurs je ne le lui ai toujours pas annoncé) parce que tu ne sais pas te tenir en vol. Et je ne risque pas d'en avoir un autre avant un petit moment puisque la photo qui a été prise de nous hier soir est en ce moment diffusée dans toute l'école. Du coup mon cher géniteur (et le reste des serpentards et autres partisans du Maître) veut ma peau. Pourtant comme tu peux le constater, je reste CALME. Alors tu pourrais faire un effort. Enervatum. »

Draco était très fier de son petit discours, il avait su mettre la pointe de colère quand il le fallait où il le fallait pour que chacun de ses mots soit culpabilisant à souhait. Il était très fort à ce petit jeu là. D'ailleurs, l'ex Gryffondor avait l'air pitoyable, ce qui le satisfaisait amplement. Comme cela faisait du bien de torturer un peu les gens gratuitement, de temps en temps !

Ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole, Harry ne sut pas quoi dire. Il voulait s'excuser, mais savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait rien arranger, au contraire, cela empirait avec la malédiction. Soudain, son cœur manqua un battement quand il releva l'information qui s'était glissée à la fin du laïus du serpentard, et il pâlit. La photo… Elle avait donc bel et bien circulé…

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?... »

La jubilation interne de Draco cessa, et il en fut outré. Il aurait préféré voir le Gryffondor ramper à ses pieds et se confondre en excuses, mais apparemment, ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit, Potter semblait se moquer de son sort ! D'un autre côté, tant mieux, il n'aurait pas forcément apprécié de le voir se rabaisser aussi facilement.

« Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Toi, il te suffit d'attendre que le temps passe ! De toute manière tu n'es plus à Gryffondor, ils ne peuvent pas t'accuser de traîtrise… Par contre attends toi à être traité de tapette jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Mais je ne…

-Oui je sais il ne s'est rien passé et leur rumeur est fondée sur du vent. Mai il n'y a que toi et moi qui le savons. Du coup il y a de grandes chances pour que « les miens » tentent de me faire le plus de mal possible à partir de maintenant, et à toi aussi tant qu'à faire, car je suis certainement un traître à leurs yeux. Alors s'il te plaît Potter, n'aggrave pas par tes plaintes ridicules la situation dans laquelle je suis par ta faute.

-Ma faute ?! N'essaye pas de tout me mettre sur le dos !

-Ta faute en partie, si tu préfères. Mais ça n change pas le fait qu'il est ridicule que tu te plaignes alors que tu vas porter des sous-vêtements de qualité. En plus on ne les verra même pas. »

_Il a fait tout ça pour en arriver là ou quoi ? On dirait bien…_ Harry soupira, penaud. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à penser que de s'occuper de… sous-vêtements… même si ces derniers lui répugnaient. Et tant pis pour la photo, il aviserait…ou plutôt ils aviseraient.

Harry reposa le string -qu'il n'avait pas lâché- dans sa boîte, et choisit un boxer à peu près normal.

« C'est bon… Je vais m'habiller… » Dit-il résigné.

« Attend une seconde ! » s'écria Draco, l'air alarmé, en s'emparant du pantalon et de la chemise qu'Harry avait sélectionnés. « Ne me dis pas que tu vas les mettre ensemble !

-C'est toi qui les a choisis je te rappelle…

-Mais les couleurs ne s'accordent pas DU TOUT ! Comment peut-on avoir aussi peu de goût !

-Parce qu'en plus il faut faire attention à ça ?

-Mais c'est la base !! Evidemment qu'il faut assortir, au moins un minimum ! Mets ce pull à la place de cette ignoble chemise !

- Tu ne disais pas ça quand on l'a achetée… »

Harry revit le moment où le blond et la vendeuse l'avaient obligé à essayer cette supeeeeerbe chemise si paaaaarfaitement bien coupée ! La mode de cet hiver !

Harry la jeta donc sur les cartons de vêtements qui attendaient d'être déballés, et prit le pull à la place.

« Mais ne la jette pas ! C'est pas un chiffon ! Elle est neuve ! Allez, replie-la !

-Mais t'as fini oui ! Laisse moi m'habiller Malefoy sinon je te jette dehors AVEC cette chemise !

-Oh ! »

Le serpentard parut outré au possible et, alors qu'Harry s'enfermait dans la mini salle de bain pour finir de s'habiller, il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''etenplusiln'amêmepasrangélesaffairesquejeluiaichoisiavecattentionpendanttoutelajournée !'' Harry étouffa un rire. Il ne connaissait pas ce trait de son ennemi.

_Ennemi ? Est-ce que je peux encore dire ça après les jours que nous venons de passer…_

« Dépêche-toi de sortir de la salle de bain ! »

Harry se promit d'y réfléchir puis sortit de la salle de bain, comme Draco le lui avait galamment demandé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut que le serpentard avait tout rangé, alors qu'il avait à peine mis plus d'une minute à s'habiller !

« Ca s'appelle la magie, Potter. »

Harry se sentit stupide.

« Il parait que même Merlin utilisait des sorts de rangement quand il en avait besoin… Il y a d'ailleurs une histoire de sucrier à ce propos, ce me semble…

-Oh ça va ! Je le savais ! C'est juste que je n'en ai toujours pas l'habitude !

-De ranger ? J'ai cru le constater, en effet… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était inutile de répliquer.

Pendant ce temps, Ron cherchait Hermione.

Si elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, elle devait être dans la Bibliothèque, s'était-il dit. Et bien non. Ni à la Bibliothèque, ni dans la Grande Salle. Et évidemment, personne ne l'avait vue. Désespéré, il s'enfonça dans un fauteuil devant l'entrée du dortoir des filles, résolu à l'attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparaisse. Il avait la journée devant lui, après tout, elle allait bien finir par avoir besoin d'un livre dans sa chambre… _Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ! Je te sauverai ! Enfin, Hermione te sauvera, mais tu seras sauvé !_ Il fallait simplement que la préfète reparaisse, si elle le daignait.

A peine venait-il de le penser, résigné pourtant à attendre de longues heures, que la porte de la Maison s'ouvrit et il entendit de spas rageurs dans le couloir. Ce fut une Hermione trempée et furieuse qui se présenta à lui.

« Sale bête de sale bête de sale bête ! Dumbledore devrait s'en débarrasser ! » Maugréait-elle en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

« Hermione !! »

La jeune fille se figea.

« Ahh… Ron ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Que fais-tu là ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?! Je t'ai cherchée toute la matinée ! T'étais où ?!

-ATCHOUM ! Désolée Ron, Pattenrond a essayé à lui tout seul d'attaquer le calamar géant dans le lac de l'école ! J'ai eu un mal fou à le récupérer indemne !

-Oh je vois… Mais tu étais toute seule ?! Et où es Pattenrond maintenant ?!

-Je l'ai confiée à une copine le temps de me sécher les cheveux, et oui j'étais toute seule, parce que quand j'ai appelé personne n'est venu m'aider, et il fallait bien que j'empêche mon chat d'être dévoré par cette sale bête !!

-Hermione, je..

-Je reviens dans deux minutes, attends moi là ! »

Les deux minutes durèrent près d'une heure, mais quand Hermione sortit, elle était complètement sèche, et entièrement changée. Ron dormait à moitié, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte.

« Bon ! De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » Dit-elle d'un ton suffisamment fort pour le réveiller net et manquer de le faire tomber du fauteuil.

« Euh… Tu es sûre que ça va ? Enfin je veux dire... C'est à propos d'Harry…

-Ron !, elle prit un air menaçant, j'espère que tu ne vas pas recommencer à te plaindre parce que je ne t'écouterai pas !

-Non je te promets ! Ce n'est pas pour me plaindre ! Au contraire ! Je sais ce qu'il se passe pour Harry ! Il ne m'a pas, je veux dire nous, il ne nous a pas abandonnés ! Il est victime d'un sortilège ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

-Il était avec Malefoy ?

-Oui oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça avait l'air de bien les énerver tous les deux, mais ils sont obligés de rester ensemble à cause d'un sort qu'on leur a jeté ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas très clair tout ça…

-Hermione crois-moi je t'en prie ! Je sas ce que je dis, je l'ai vu de mes yeux ! Il faut que tu nous aides ! Si tu ne trouves pas de solution, personne ne peut rien faire ! A part peut-être Dumbledore, mais il n'est pas là ! » Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que Harry a encore inventé pour se jeter dans les ennuis… Bon, raconte moi tout ce que tu sais. »

Le visage de Ron s'illumina. Enfin un rayon de lumière dans ce brouillard épais ! Avec le cerveau d'Hermione, la malédiction n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

Au même moment, Harry et Draco s'étaient décidés à sortir, malgré la pluie qui avait commencé à s'abattre. Ils allaient affronter leur destin et les réactions provoquées par la photo. Et ils étaient décidés à mettre leur poing dans la figure du photographe qui les avait mis dans une telle situation.

Ainsi, plutôt que d'aller dans la sale commune des serpentards (étrangement Draco ne semblait pas avoir plus envie d'y aller qu'Harry), ils optèrent pou le Parc. Mais une fois atteints les parvis floraux, Harry fit remarquer que s'ils étaient surpris à flâner ensemble au milieu des tulipes, ils risquaient de faire enfler la rumeur.

« Oui mais il y aura moins de monde dans le parc à cause de ce temps de chien. » Objecta Draco. Et ils n'allaient pas rester toute leur vie coincés dans la petite chambre d'Harry en attendant que la rumeur ne s'essouffle.

« Oh ! » Soudain Harry s'exclama en désignant une forme éloignée. Draco reconnut la Miss Je Sais Tout. Trempée et pestant, elle venait de rentrer dans le Château.

« HERM !...

-Trop tard, elle ne peut plus t'entendre.

-Je me demande pourquoi elle était dans cet état, elle semblait revenir du lac ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu de problèmes !

-A mon avis, elle devait plutôt se consacrer à des choses sans intérêt.

-Elle est plus intelligente que toi, je te ferais remarquer !

-Dans ce cas elle l'est aussi beaucoup plus que toi Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?! »

Draco se mit à rire. _Sans raison !_ se dit Harry. Mais son hilarité fut rompue par l'arrivée de deux Gryffondors qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. La lopette et la belette fille. Ils allaient décidemment parfaitement ensemble.

« Ah, Harry ! » S'enchantèrent-ils avec un grand sourire, en apercevant leur ami.

« Oh, Malefoy… » Déchantèrent-ils immédiatement, au vu de la compagnie du Brun.

« Salut Neville, Salut Ginny ! » Se dépêcha de dire Harry pour briser le silence qui s'était installé, rougissant un peu à la vue de la jeune fille. Il lui en coûta un coup de coude dans les côtes signé Malefoy. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent instantanément.

_Mais quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai encore fait ?!_

_Ne roucoule pas Potter, ça me donne mal au cœur._

Harry haussa les épaules, sans même chercher à essayer d'interpréter leur dialogue muet. A la place, la conversation fut entamée par la sœur de Ron, qui, sous sa moue dégoûtée, cherchait à dissimuler son inquiétude vis-à-vis de la rumeur qui était parvenue le matin même à ses oreilles.

« Alors c'est vrai… Vous sortez ensemble…

-Non !!

-Oui.

-QUOI ?! »

Harry, dont la mâchoire venait de se décrocher, s'était tourné vivement vers le blond, stoïque.

« Ma ma mamamamamama Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !!

-Que nous sortons ensemble, comme elle vient de le dire.

-Mais c'est faux !!

-Alors pourquoi serions nous en train de nous promener dans le Parc, tous seuls, à une heure ou personne ne risque de venir nous déranger ?

-Ginny, ne le crois pas !

-Ne sois pas si pudique, voyons. »

Neville avait les yeux comme deux ronds de flan, mais Ginny semblait partagée entre l'horreur et la douleur. Cependant, elle ne pleura pas, même lorsqu'elle s'enfuit en courrant sous le regard narquois de Draco. Neville esquissa un sourire malhabile, s'excusa maladroitement de les avoir dérangés, souhaita bon courage à Harry, puis courut à son tour pour rattraper Ginny. Harry ne bougea pas, tétanisé qu'il l'avait été pendant toute la scène. Puis il explosa, comme d'habitude, sans que cela ne puisse rien changer à la situation.

« MALEFOYYY !! Ton unique but dans l'existence c'est de me pourrir la vie !! Avoue-le !!

-Au contraire, je contribue au Bien commun : il faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse des illusions la pauvre fille ! Tu ne pourras jamais sortir avec elle si je suis à côté.

-Mais tu n'étais PAS obligé de faire ça !! Et tu sais très bien que la Malédiction ne durera pas toujours !

-Non, je n'en sais rien, et toi non plus, fais-toi une raison. Mais pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Tu avais des vues sur elle ? » Dit-il d'un ton légèrement perfide, auquel Harry ne sut répondre autrement qu'en rougissant à nouveau.

« Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de penser tant que ça à elle, hier soir, dans le couloir… » Harry s'alarma : qu'avait-il besoin de remettre ça sur le tapis ? Désorienté, il répliqua vaguement qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Si seulement il avait pu frapper le Blond pour lui faire passer cet air hautain. !

« Bien. Ce que j'ai fait n'a donc aucune espèce d'importance. Rentrons. »

Harry n'ajouta rien et suivit Draco dans le Château. Ils s'étaient fait assez mouiller comme ça.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, et quitte à croiser Charybde, autant aller voir Scylla. En l'occurrence, ils tombèrent sur une meute de Scyllas, à peine eurent-ils franchi la porte d'entrée. Un attroupement de jeunes filles les attendaient, habillées toute de diverses façons, en règle générale provoquantes. Elles s'étaient postées de manière à leur couper toute retraite. L'une d'elles s'avança, la démarche féline et dangereuse. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de Draco, Harry vit ce dernier déglutir, et comprit à cet instant qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air.

Elle s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de Draco, qui avait fait un pas en arrière.

« Draco chéri…

-Mon… Mon canard en sucre ! Pansy ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu sors avec des amies ? »

Les autres jeunes filles s'avancèrent à leur tour et encerclèrent littéralement Draco, sans prêter attention à Harry.

« Ahhh… Tiens donc ! Milicent, Mélanie, Julia, Violette, Rose, Marguerite, Lilas, Dahlia … »

Harry crut qu'il énumérait une liste de plantes.

« C'est qui celles-là ? » Rose avait pris la parole la première. Puis ce fut le rose de Lilas.

« Et lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?! »

Une masse grondante, trompée, et on ne peut plus furieuse semblait se refermer peu à peu sur le fauteur de troubles, qui commençait franchement à avoir des sueurs froides… Notamment lorsqu'il vit certaines d'entre elles empoigner leurs baguettes. Il jeta un regard aux abois à Harry, qui semblait mi-amusé mi apeuré par la situation, puisqu'il était inclut dans la liste de griefs reprochés à Draco.

« C'est quoi cette photo de toi avec l'autre qui circule dans toute l'école ? » Demanda Pansy, un éclat vert flamboyant dans les tréfonds mordorés de son regard.

« Un sale Gryffondor en plus !

-Euh… Il est à Serpentard maintenant… » Tenta Draco, son cerveau moulinant à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette galère. Violette s'insurgea.

« La ferme !! Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais la seule pour toi !! Que tu m'aimais !!

-Moi aussi il m'a dit ça !

-Il nous l'a dit à toutes pour profiter de nous, et nous l'avons cru ! Comment peux-tu avoir été aussi odieux ?!

-Excuse toi tout de suite à genoux, connard, ou tu vas te prendre un sortilège de ma confection !!

-Oooooh !! Draco !! Mon ange !! Explique moi !! Tu sais que je t'aime ! Laisse les tous tomber et reste avec moi !! Je t'aiiiiiiiime !!

-Je vais le dire à mon grand frère et tu vas PAYER tu m'entends ! Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

-Rends moi mon premier baiseeeeeeer !! »

Deux des filles hystériques se mirent à pleurer. Le vacarme généré par ce torrent d'invectives attira du monde, et la foule s'amoncela à nouveau dans le hall. Décidemment, on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Malefoy et Potter ! Peeves ne pouvait passer à côté d'une telle occasion. ''Ooo ! Le Petit Pote Potter et le Sale Serpentard Séducteur ! Mais qu'ont-ils fait ensemble hier soiiiiiir ?''. D'autres filles de l'assistance (et un garçon ?!) explosèrent en sanglot en hurlant ''Quelle perte !! '' et ''Attendez moi !''.

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm qui virait à la panique générale (Draco, bourreau des cœurs, va !), Pansy fixait toujours son bientôt-ex-petit-ami, en attente d'explications qu'elle n'écouterait pas forcément.

Pansy avait toujours été le coup préféré de Draco. Il adorait la manière dont elle se tordait dans son lit, mais appréciait aussi beaucoup son esprit très… serpentard. Souvent, quand il avait le cafard ou qu'il avait envie de s'amuser un bon coup, il allait la retrouver. Leur relation ne durait pas depuis très longtemps, disons quelques mois avant qu'il ne soit constamment collé à Potter, mais il en était venu à la considérer comme une fille très intéressante. Enfin, sous certains aspects en tout cas. Ce dont il était donc sûr, c'est qu'elle était perverse, retorse, et dangereuse. Il fallait absolument lui parler avec le plus grand tact et la plus grande délicatesse pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres, d'autant plus qu'il était déjà en très mauvaise position vis-à-vis d'elle.

« Pourquoi lui ? » Commença-t-elle, inquisitrice.

« Parce que j'embrasse mieux que vous.

-…

-…

-… »

Potter… Ha ha ha… Draco vit son monde s'écrouler autour de lui… Harry avait l'air d'avoir voulu faire un blague. Il venait plutôt de lui porter un coup de dague. Draco sentit la baffe de Pansy, suivie par le coup de pied bien placé de Lilas. Il ne savait pas si c'était Violette ou Dahlia qui l'avait piétiné avec tant de hargne, mais il était sûr que c'était bien Marguerite qui venait de lui arracher des cheveux par touffes, emportant son brushing avec sa dignité. La masse avait fondu sur lui sur cette simple déclaration de Potter qui, au lieu de l'aider, semblait figé. Au bout de dix minutes de correction rondement menée, les coups semblèrent s'arrêter de pleuvoir, et la voix de Pansy résonna dans sa tête. Mais sa phrase ne lui était pas adressée.

« Alors comme ça tu embrasses mieux que moi ? Prouve le ! »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Draco entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténbres.

Un minute.

Elle avait dit « Prouve-le » ?!

« Non !! » Draco se redressa, juste à temps pour assister à la scène qu'il avait tenté d'empêcher. Pansy s'était jetée sur Harry qui n'avait rien pu faire et… non, c'était trop dur à dire ! Elle lui roulait le patin du siècle.

_Mon premier baiser…_ S'entendit penser Harry.

_Son premier baiser !!_ _Pansy ! Traîtresse ! Rouler ainsi sur les plates bandes des autres ! Argh… Elles m'ont bien amoché, ces harpies ! Voilà que je ne pense même plus correctement !_

Pensy releva la tête en se léchant les babines. Elle laissait ainsi un Harry effaré et désorienté, expérimentant de nouvelles sensations, et un Draco mortifié au plus haut point. « Mouais, pas mal. » Conclut-elle avec une lueur goguenarde au fond des yeux.

« Venez les filles, on s'en va ! » Pansy s'apprêtait à partir, se considérant comme vengée, mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres, qui avaient encore quelque chose à accomplir.

« Tu peux y aller, Pansy, Mais nous il nous reste quelque chose à faire !

-Oh dans ce cas, donnez-vous en à cœur joie, ce n'est pas moi qui vous retiendrai !

-Merci ! »

Violette, avec un visage à faire peur, s'approcha d'Harry, suivie par toutes les autres. Elle l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et à son tour lui offrit un baiser passionné, sans lui laisser une chance de se défendre.

« Mais enfin, Mesdames ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Si vous cherchez Draco, il est par terre ! Laissez moi ! Non, noooooooon !! »

A tour de rôle, elles se succédèrent sur les lèvres d'Harry. Draco, évanoui, ne put rien faire pour l'aider. Oh, il tenta bien de se débattre, mais ce fut en vain. Au final, il s'effondra à son tour, vaincu par les bonnes mœurs et par l'anéantissement des quelques neurones qui lui étaient restés.

Enfin vengée, la marée de jeunes filles se retira en passant devant Draco. A chaque fois qu'elles le dépassaient, chacune d'entre elles lui signifiait que c'était fini entre eux. L'une d'elle en profita même pour lui donner discrètement un dernier coup.

La foule alentours se dissipa en ricanant, et la rumeur comme quoi Draco Malefoy avait été humilié fit rapidement le tout de l'école, supplantant celle à propos de la photo, sans toutefois la dissiper totalement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco émergea des vapes dans lesquelles il était tombé, et se releva en soupirant. Il tapa Harry derrière la tête pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. _Qu'il est ridicule ! Un vrai puceau !_

« Ca y est, c'est fini, tu peux fermer la bouche !

-Un monde nouveau s'ouvre à moi…

-C'est ça ! Allez debout ! »

Harry s'exécuta, encore un peu déconnecté. Du moins était il encore conscient que l'heure du déjeuner avait sonné, et qu'il pouvaient se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger s'ils le désiraient. Sa proposition fut acceptée par Draco d'un signe de tête–après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre à se présenter aux yeux des autres maintenant. Cependant, sur le chemin, il ne desserra pas les dents une seule fois. Harry aurait même juré les entendre grincer. Toujours un peu désemparé, le Brun chercha tout de même à établir une forme de dialogue, convaincu qu'il était que Draco était effondré par la perte de toutes ses petites amies. Mais d'un autre côté, il l'avait cherché, et il n'allait pas le plaindre pour le juste châtiment qu'il avait enduré. Ca lui apprendrait à jouer avec le cœur (et le corps) des gens ! Mais bon, Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser une de ses connaissances s'enfermer dans un mutisme absolu pour cause de dépression.

« Euh… Tu sais… C'est pas si grave ! Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! Alors proportionnellement, dix de perdues…

-Potter, la ferme.

-Ecoute, je comprends que ça te fasse mal au cœur, mais avoue quand même que tu l'avais cherché !

-J'ai pas l'impression que ça te dérange tant que ça, puisque tu en as bien profité ! » Rétorqua Draco, haussant ostensiblement le ton.

« Oui, non ! Je n'en ai pas du tout profité ! J'ai subi !

-Je croyais que t'avais découvert un autre monde ?

-De douleurs et d'humiliations nouvelles ! Que je ne connaissais pas encore, et je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne me suis pas bougé pour le découvrir plus tôt… »

Draco jeta un regard à Harry qui l'interrompit net dans ses divagations. Il n'avait pas l'air de regretter beaucoup la perte de son premier baiser ! Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui reçoive tous les coups ? Le serpentard se sentait de plus en plus énervé, mais il ne savait pas si sa colère était dirigée contre le Survivor qui s'était laissé faire, accroissant ainsi son humiliation, ou contre Pansy qui avait osé voler le premier baiser d'un innocent naïf sans défense juste pour se venger de lui, alors qu'il aurait DÛ s'interposer.

« C'est bon Potter, je passe l'éponge. On va dire que c'était ma punition pour t'avoir fait perdre la fille belette… » Harry eut un moment d'hésitation.

« Euh… Tu parles de Ginny, là ?

-Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ?

-Au risque de me répéter, arrête de l'insulter ! Elle ne t'a..

-…rien fait. Je sais Potter. C'est une des rares entités féminines belliqueuses de cette école qui ne m'ait encore rien fait.

-Ce que tu peux être con ! Ces filles avaient raison tout à l'heure ! Tu n'es qu'un… »

Harry ne finit jamais sa phrase. Les lèvres de Draco s'étaient écrasées durement contre les siennes.

Comme ça.

Sans préavis.

Mais ce geste était apparemment exécuté plus dans le but de l'étouffer que dans celui d'y trouver un quelconque plaisir.

Quand Harry réalisa bien ce qu'il se passait, donc quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, _à la masse, Potter, décidemment_, il rejeta violemment Draco et se tint aussi loin de lui que la malédiction le lui permettait, à savoir assez loin pour une fois.

« Non mais ça va PAS ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

-Je t'ai aseptisé, au cas ou Pansy aurais laissé un quelconque venin. Remarques tu me diras, avec toutes les filles qui sont passées après, tu as de grandes chances de t'en sortir.

-Quoi ?! » La voix d'Harry partait dans les aigus.

« C'est vrai que je ne suis plus à un baiser près, mais là ça n'a plus rien à voir !!

-Je sais, je suis largement au-dessus du niveau de ces groupies.

-Mais Draco ?! Tu te rends compte ?! Tu… Tu…. Ohhh… »

Harry dut s'asseoir sur une marche d'escalier non loin, il ne tenait plus debout. Non seulement il ne savait plus comment réagir dans l'instant, mais en plus il ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis le début de la journée il avait été complètement dépassé par les évènements, manipulé par tout le monde. Mais là ç'en était trop ! Pourquoi Draco avait-il fait cela ? Il devait chercher à le provoquer, pas d'autre explication. Ou, se fit-il remarquer, ou alors le baiser n'aurait pas été aussi violent et _inintéressant_ d'un point de vue sentimental. C'est juste que leurs deux bouches étaient rentrées en contact. Il n'y avait rien là dedans. Rien de moralement répréhensible, si l'on exceptait le fait que ces deux parties du corps se touchaient rarement dans des circonstances autres qu'amoureuses. Franchement, c'était le pompon ! Draco se moquait bien de lui…

Draco vit Harry s'affaisser, il avait besoin de s'asseoir apparemment. En vérité, lui aussi avait du mal à rester debout. Mais le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait lui intimait de maintenir sa posture (et s'il s'était assis, rien ne lui assurait qu'il aurait pu se relever). Il l'avait fait. Il avait embrassé cet idiot de Gryffondor. Oh pour le faire taire, certes. Mais surtout sous le coup d'une pulsion qui, il devait l'admettre, ressemblait fortement à de la jalousie. Ca ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Il avait été jaloux ? Oui. Et pas d'Harry. Mais tant pis. Il analyserait les raisons de cette pulsion plus tard. Maintenant, il préférait ne pas y penser. Et continuer à avoir l'air sûr de lui.

Tout d'un coup, Harry s'essuya frénétiquement les lèvres sur la manche de son pull, comme pour effacer ce qu'il s'était produit, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Draco, lui intimant de ne pas froisser son nouveau vêtement.

Alors, ils purent enfin se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Ils y entrèrent, Harry toujours suffocant. _Mes lèvres sont un vrai moulin… Heureusement que personne ne nous a surpris cette fois…_ Draco partit s'asseoir à son habitude à la table verte et argent, alors qu'Harry, trop atterré pour penser, s'installa entre Ron et Hermione, et but cul sec un verre de jus de citrouille qui se trouvait devant lui, fort à propos. Ses amis avaient tout de suite remarqué l'état étrange dans lequel il se trouvait, alors que parallèlement, Draco s'était assis entre Crabbe et Goyle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ha.. Harry ? Ca va ?, commença Hermione.

-Tu n'étais pas censé coller Malefoy à cause de... tu sais quoi ?, ajouta Ron pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, comme celles de ses deux frères qui ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à eux, pour le moment…

-Je… Je crois qu'on arrive à s'éloigner parce qu'on le veut tous les deux…

-Oh, alors tu as trouvé une parade ! , s'exclama le roux ravi.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une parade, plutôt une conséquence de certains évènements, mais… Hermione ? Tu ne dis rien ? Ron t'as mise au courant ? »

La jeune fille avait l'air sérieux.

« Oui, il m'a tout dit. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle !

-Oui oui ça va très bien… C'est juste qu'il s'est passé certaines choses… En fait je ne sais pas vraiment si ça va compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, mais je suppose que si je suis encore sain d'esprit, c'est que tout va très bien. Ou alors est-ce que justement je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

Harry paraissait si désorienté quand Hermione réitéra sa question qu'il finit par lui dire ce qui le tracassait. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu le lui cacher bien longtemps…

« Il… M'a embrassé.

-QUOI ?! »

Ron venait de s'étouffer avec le pain au lait qu'il était en train d'engouffrer.

« Oh mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave ! » Bafouilla rapidement Harry « Après tout il n'a fait que suivre le mouvement aujourd'hui…. » Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-IL T'A QUOI ?! »

Visiblement, l'explication ne passait pas auprès de Ron. Il retroussa ses manches, rouge de fureur, essoufflé sans même avoir bougé (il faut dire que le pain au lait était vraiment passé de travers), et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards, poings serrés.

« Rassures toi, Harry ! Je vais te rendre ton honneur !

-Heu, Ron… Tu te trompes d'époque… Tenta d'intervenir Hermione.

-C'est la moindre des choses que de préserver la chasteté de son ami ! Cette fois, je vais casser la gueule à Malefoy !

-NON !! » Ron trébucha et manqua de tomber. Il se tourna vivement vers Harry qui venait de crier.

« Comment ça, non ?! Tu laisses passer ça ?!

-Non, je veux dire, non.. Non ! Non animum serpentis tenet ! Ha ha ha ! Je parle en latin ! La vie est merveilleuse ! Chantons ! »

La mâchoire de Ron était tombée à terre, tant le changement de sujet était grossier. Maintenant, il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour son ami. Réalisait-il qu'il était en trian de passer du côté obscur de la force ?! Bientôt, même son amitié ne pourrait plus rien contre les pouvoirs insidieux de ce vil fils de mangemort ! Quant à ce dernier, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, depuis que le Weasley s'était levé, et la chute l'avait abasourdi. Ainsi, cela ne dérangeait pas le Survivant de distiller sa chasteté avec lui ? C'est du moins ce qu'il comprenait : le ''non'' avait été si spontané ! Draco eut une vive réaction. Une personne normale aurait certainement rougi à cet instant. Mais dans son cas, une légère coloration fraîche comme la rosée matinale illumina avec grâce la peau recouvrant ses pommettes supérieures, et il entrouvrit finement la bouche sous le coup de la surprise.

Une autre personne normale n'aurait pas perçu le changement. Mais le professeur Rogue n'était pas tout à fait conforme à l'image qu'on pouvait se faire d'une personne normale.

Lui non plus n'avait pas perdu grand-chose de la scène, puisqu'elle concernait ses deux élèves favoris (dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens du terme), et elle l'intéressait de près. Ainsi, son innocent filleul n'était pas entièrement immunisé contre l'ignoble fils Potter, et l'ignoble fils Potter avait des vues honteusement luxurieuses sur son innocent filleul. Mais cela ne se passerait pas comme ça !

« Potter, une heure de retenue.

-!!

-Kesskiladit ? »

La plupart des personnes présentes n'avaient pas suivi l'échange et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le maître en potions s'acharnait encore sur Harry. Ils pensaient tous qu'il profitait outrageusement de l'absence du Directeur. Minerva Mac Gonagall s'insurgea.

« Mais… Mais ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?! Si Monsieur le Direteur avait été là, il n'aurait jamais permis une telle

-Le Directeur n'est pas là, Minerva. Je viens juste de me rappeler qu'il fallait que je donne cette heure de colle à Monsieur Potter pour… » Il fixa Harry dans les yeux. « Manque de retenue.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! , continua la Sous-directrice, il a un match de Quidditch la semaine prochaine !

-Oh si je peux le faire. Je suis son directeur de Maison, rappelez vous, et de toute manière, il paraît évident que s'il devait jouer, il ne jouerait pas pour Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Quidditch…. Ils l'avaient tous oublié ! Harry était l'attrapeur fétiche de la maison rouge et or ! Comment allaient-ils faire sans lui ? Les élèves avaient l'impression d'assister à un match de ping-pong (pour ceux d'origine moldue) verbal, dans lequel la Sous-directrice se ferait constamment smasher

Au moment où le mot Quidditch avait été prononcé, Harry avait dardé son regard dans celui de Draco et aussitôt, le choc du baiser s'effaçant, il ressentit à nouveau le besoin causé par le maléfice d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se leva et traversa la salle, au grand dam de Ron, bien qu'il sût qu'on n'y pouvait rien. Hermione souriait vaguement, Rogue pestait contre eux, _Une forte amitié, soit ! Mais tout mais pas ça !!_, et la Sous-directrice attendit qu'Harry se soit assis entre Draco et Goyle, sous le regarde mauvais de ce dernier, pour dire à haute voix :

« M. Potter, vous passerez dans mon bureau après le déjeuner, et n'y manquez pas ! »

Harry acquiesça et s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux deux ''protecteurs'' de Draco. Décidemment, il préférait vraiment être mal accompagné que seul ! Harry se rappela à cet instant que le Blond avait mentionné une ''surveillance étroite'' autour de sa personne, organisée par sa famille. Pourquoi faisaient-ils donc cela ? Draco était-il si important ? Ou menait-il encore un double-jeu ?

Harry repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis le début de leur… vie commune… et se dit que si Draco lui avait menti il l'aurait su en fin de compte. Mais il préférait encore qu'il lui mente sur ses actions plutôt que sur les sentiments –de forte amitié- qu'ils étaient en train de bâtir. Ca, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Non, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

A suivre…

**NDA : AAaaaaahhhh………………… Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'aie tapé jusque là ! En tout cas, merci à vous qui avez pris la peine de le lire jusqu'ici, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère taper la suite aussi rapidement que possible ! A bientôt ! (Oh, et **_**surtout**_**, merci pour vos reviews !!)**


End file.
